Destinados a estar juntos
by Conekitus
Summary: Soy Eren Jeager y soy cazador de asesinos... pueda que les paresa un poco paranormal pero no importa quien soy o que seré... mientras le tenga a mi lado puedo superar cualquier obstáculo. Desde ese día... ese papel... marco nuestras vidas y estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe... -Erenx Levi -lemon -Angs -AU -Eren POV -Occ...
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! chic s ¿como estan? aqui les traigo una historia triste: 3 que vi una peli y me gusto asi que bueno ... aqui ta**

 **de ante mano los personajes no me pertenece y espero que les guste mi historia, tambien si hay algun error de escritura perdon: 3 sin mas enjoy: 3**

* * *

\- Maldita suelta me -

\- Cálmate, no te muevas -

No se confundan, esto no es lo que parece. Aunque estamos en una casa a punto de caerse llena de ratas y moho y mi ropa esta toda rasgada y sucia y tenga a un hombre atado en el piso y en peores condiciones que yo, lleno de sangre y heridas. No, yo no soy el malo aquí...

Verán déjenme hablarles un poco de mi…

Me llamo Eren Jaeger y trabajo con el fiscal de distrito, mi trabajo es atrapar a los malos… pero lo curioso es como lo hago. Yo veo a los espíritus, si como lo oyeron veo gente muerta como el de sexto sentido, pero sin Bruce willis y con más golpes. Sí, no soy alguien normal pero no se preocupen mi familia tampoco era muy normal.

Mi papa era abogado y mi madre adivina, siempre peleaban sobre que mama estaba loca y miraba cosas. Hasta que una pelea mi madre decidió incorporar un cuchillo a la plática para terminar la pelea, pero lo único que término fue papá en el hospital y mama en una muy linda habitación con paredes de algodón y sin llave para la puerta ya que la arrojaron muy lejos.

\- Eren te dije que llamaras antes -

\- Lo siento jefe Smith si esperaba más, él volvería a matar -

\- Tienes suerte que las huellas parciales concuerdan con el arma encontrada con la víctima y que se encontraron fotos de ella postmorten en su billetera -

\- También hay sangre de ella en el maletero de su carro -

\- Eren… esto es serio cuando te pregunten como sabias diles que por casualidad viste las fotos es su billetera -

\- Si lo sé -

\- Bueno… buen trabajo muchacho -

Yo no quiero que me encierren y boten mi llave, así que debo de tener cuidado. No todos saben de mi extraña habilidad, ya que ``Bendición´´ definitivamente no es.

 _\- Eren…_ -

\- El ya no podrá volverte hacer daño a ti ni a nadie más, nunca… -

\- _Gracias…_ -

Una pequeña niña de 7 años fue su última víctima, él la secuestro, la violó luego la corto en pedazos y la tiro al mar, creo que me llamarían loco por seguir indicaciones de una niña fantasma, pero créanme ver como ese desgraciado es sometido y llevado a la policía me hace sentir que mis ´´habilidades´´ como les llamó; no son una maldición, sino más bien… un don.

Para no acabar en el mismo lugar de mi madre, en una habitación con seguro y sin llave; llevo una vida común y corriente. Trabajo en un restaurante de mesero, por mi apariencia este tipo de trabajos siempre me han venido bien. El lugar siempre está lleno de chicas que están parloteando y revoloteando alrededor de mí.

\- ¿Desea que le sirva más café jefe Smith? –

\- Por favor Eren y una orden más de donas –

\- A la orden –

Las campanitas de la puerta indicando que alguien acababa de entrar hicieron que levantara mi vista y entrando estaba la persona más linda de todo el universo…

\- Levi… - _susurre._

Sonrió y con su delicado y sexy cuerpo atravesó el restaurante, sin quitar su intensa mirada de mí, rodeo la barra y se dirigió directamente a donde estaba parado embobado como siempre que lo veo, acerco sus rojos y carnosos labios a los míos y nos unimos en nuestro beso de siempre.

Hemos estados destinados a estar juntos desde aquel día lluvioso… Éramos pequeños y entramos a un bar para cubrirnos de la lluvia y esa máquina con unos míseros veinticinco centavos marco nuestras vidas para siempre, con tan solo un pedazo de papel en el que decía ``destinados a estas juntos´´

\- Mocoso, cuantas veces te he dicho que llames al jefe primero –

Levi con su poco 160cm de altura se paró de puntitas y pasaba su mano en mi mejilla donde tenía una herida que me causo el maldito asesino de hace rato.

\- No te preocupes, no fue nada –

\- Ya te dije que no me gusta que te hagas daño –

\- Lo lamento, Levi –

\- Sólo la próxima vez llama al jefe antes ¿sí? ¿Me lo prometes? –

\- Te lo prometo -

Mi amor se dirigió a la barra y se sentó a la par del jefe Smith, en ese mismo momento un Dementor como le suelo llamar a unos espectros amorfos aun que desearía que con un `` _Expecto Patronum_ ´´ se desaparecieran, ya que estos no pueden morir ya que… ya están muertos. La mayoría de las veces están en manadas, pero siempre se ven cuando pasará algún altercado, ellos huelen la muerte y persiguen a las personas que están cerca de ella o lo estarán pronto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –

\- No, no, todo está bien… -

El secreto es disimular que nunca los ves, porque si algún Dementor se percata que puedes verlo… te matará.

\- ¿Tan raro como siempre? – _le dijo el jefe a Levi._

Varios Dementores entraron al restaurante, todos al mismo tiempo… persiguiendo a un hombre con saco negro, se miraba presentable, pero había algo en el que no concuerda. Los dementores están por todo el restaurante pasando entre las mesas, caminando entre las personas y paredes, solo buscando… ¿pero el que?

Creo que me quedé tan asombrados de ver semejante cantidad de Dementores que no me moví por unos minutos, intentando vislumbrar como había tantos reunidos.

\- ¿Él es raro no? –

\- Si lo es… y mucho –

\- Si dejara de ser raro, dejaría de ser mi Eren -

Las palabras de Levi con el jefe me hicieron despertar, si alguno de los espectros se daba cuenta que los podía ver seguramente me mataría, debía disimular.

Seguí llevando y moviendo platos mientras el jefe y Levi hablaban. Todo el mundo sin darse cuenta que los Dementores estaban al acecho. De repente de la nada un Dementor se me puso enfrente esperando una reacción de mi parte, pero seguí caminando y de vez en cuando me metía en la conversación del jefe con Levi. Levi se acercó depositando un tierno beso en mis labios diciendo que tenía que ir se a trabajar y que nos encontráramos a su salida, el jefe también se iba a trabajar; justo antes que ambos salieran un Dementor empezó a seguir a Levi.

\- ¡Ah… Levi! –

Levi se giró y el Dementor quedó enfrente de él observándolo, analizandolo.

\- ¿Si? –

\- Eh n-nada… que te voy a extrañar – _dije para disimular._

La cara de Levi era un poema, tenía la ceja levantada y los ojos un poco entrecerrados intentando de cifrar como siempre mi extraño comportamiento.

\- OK… nos vemos más tarde - _dijo con desconfianza._

\- Sí que es raro – _hablo el jefe, que estaba a unos pasos de Levi._

\- Si lo sé, es raro y así me fascina –

Levi y el jefe se fueron del restaurante, mientras que los dementores seguían encima del mismo hombre. Él era alto de pelo negro llevaba una gabardina larga con unas botas negras, se notaba algo cansado talvez confundido, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su piel algo blanca.

\- Eren –

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea ordenar señorita? –

\- Deseo ordenar un Eren a la benedictine con caviar –

\- Me temo que ese plato no se encuentra en el menú –

\- Vamos Eren, al menos dame tu número de teléfono –

\- Mikasa ya hablamos de esto… -

Ella es una clienta habitual… bueno por lo menos desde que trabajo aquí, todos los días viene y sin importarle que estoy con Levi, se me insinúa y me pide mi número de celular o intenta acaparar mi atención.

\- Ese enano no tiene por qué enterarse –

\- Esa persona se llama Levi y es mi pareja, le pido de favor que tenga más respeto –

\- No te hagas el inocente, Eren… –

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Te vi… Aquel día saliendo del hotel con Sasha –

Siempre creí que no había peor cosa que un Dementor te viera, pero creo que me equivoque… El hecho que Mikasa me haya visto salir del hotel con Sasha era una explicación que esperaba saltarme de darle a Levi.

Verán… Sasha no es lo que Mikasa está intentando insinuar, ella es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo Armin y su novio o mejor dicho su ahora exnovio la invito a pasar una noche de ``amor´´ en un hotel, pero las cosas no salieron como ella imagino por lo que le llamo a Armin para que la fuera a recoger, pero Armin no podía en ese momento ya que estaba en la mejor parte del sexo con su novio jean alias ``cara de caballo´´ ya que parece más uno que persona.

Por esa razón Armin me llamo, se suponía que yo debería estar buscando la casa en donde viviremos con Levi, pero…

 **-flashback-**

\- Eren, creo que deberíamos comprar una casa –

\- ¿U-una casa? –

\- Si, una casa –

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? –

\- ¿Qué tiene que pasar algo para que quiera que vivamos juntos? –

\- N-no… -

\- Hemos estado juntos durante muchos años, pienso que ya es tiempo de tener un hogar para nosotros –

\- Si, lose… solo que… -

\- Tranquilo, mañana en lugar de ir a perder tu tiempo investigando a cualquier otro potencial asesino, infierno o lo que sea, iras a ver la casa que quiero para nosotros –

\- P-pero… -

\- ¿Ok? –

\- Esta bien, mi amor –

 **-fin del flashback-**

La verdad no es que no quiera vivir con Levi, ya que él es mi todo, me entiende donde muchos me juzgarían de loco, siempre me ha apoyado y hemos pasado juntos por tantas cosas, además él es mí destinado aun que lo haya dicho un papel, aunque solo nos costara unos pocos centavos. Ambos sabemos que nacimos para estar juntos, me siento completo cuando estoy con Levi, pero… tengo miedo que eso cambie al vivir juntos, no dudo de mis sentimientos por él ni de los sentimientos de Levi, pero siento que no estoy preparado para dar ese paso…

\- ¿Eren? ¿EREN? –

\- ¿Ah? –

\- Te estoy hablando –

\- Ah, sí lo lamento, pero si crees que poder sobornarme con eso estas muy equivocada –

Mikasa hablo para reclamarme alguna otra cosa, pero mis ojos se encontraban buscando al hombre seguido por los Dementores, lo busqué en todo el restaurante, pero no lo encontré.

\- Eren ¿me estas escuchando? –

\- ¿Eh? Si, si, lo siento Mikasa hablamos más tarde –

El hombre había dejado el restaurante y no miraba ningún Dementor cerca -maldición- no podía dejar que esa persona se fuera rodeada de tantos, eso solo significaba que algo muy desastroso iba a ocurrir, talvez un asesinato a gran escala o un genocidio… sea lo que sea es mi responsabilidad detenerlo.

Así que sin más salí del restaurante a buscarlo, aunque no vi hacia donde se fue el sujeto extraño, de alguna manera lo sabía. Así que solo seguí caminando hasta que llegue a una tienda y como arte de magia, él se encontraba ahí comprando no sé qué cosa, solo necesitaba acercármele para quitarle su billetera con su documento de identidad solo eso necesitaba para poder buscarlo en los registros policiales y revisar sus antecedentes.

Con disimulo me acerque para chocar con él y con agilidad le robe la billetera. Sí, yo no solo tengo mis súper poderes de sexto sentido, sino que también soy irresistiblemente guapo y sin contar que soy indiscutiblemente adorable, también tengo algún que otro truco como este bajo la manga.

Antes de buscar en la base de datos de la policía me dispuse a averiguar donde vivía el sujeto, siguiendo un poco el rastro de dementores conduje hasta un terreno baldío en él se encontraba una cabaña, no parecía vieja, pero si mal cuidada. Al irme acercando noté que el rastro de dementores terminaba justo en la puerta de la cabaña, así que sin perder más tiempo forcé la puerta y entré. Adentro se miraba todo normal, no había algo que estuviera afuera de lugar o que diera a entender que el sitio era una guarida para asesinar, todo era relativamente común, lo que alguien con un marcado mal gusto compraría. Seguí inspeccionando la casa en busca de ¿algo?... que no sabía aun que era.

En eso mi celular empieza a sonar sacándome un semi grito del susto, lleve mi mano a mi pecho en un intento de tranquilizar a mi corazón del casi infarto que acababa de sufrir. Al sacar el teléfono, vi que la llamada era de Levi por lo que no tarde ni un segundo más en contestar.

\- Halo! Mi amor - _dije con naturalidad, mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos de la cabaña._

\- Hola! ¿Dónde estás? – _podía escuchar algunas voces del otro lado de la llamada, seguramente se trataban de sus clientes._

\- Creo que estoy en la casa del diablo - _solté sin más, mirando con intriga una puerta la cual parecía conducir directamente con el infierno._

\- Eren… - _dijo con un tono leve de reproche_ \- ¿Qué te he dicho? Que no entres en las casas del diablo / _¿Qué sabor desea para su helado?_ - _me podía imaginar la cara de estupefacción que pudiera estar haciendo ahorita mismo el cliente de Levi con respecto a nuestra conversación. Ya que Levi trabaja para la ``heladería kyojin´´un nombre muy peculiar para una venta de helados._

\- No pude evitarlo. Hay una puerta que créeme… tiene una muy mala pinta, de solo verla siento que me transportara a otra dimensión –

\- Eren sal de ahí inmediatamente, no te atrevas a entrar en esa puerta / _¿Lo desea con maní o con chispas de chocolate?_ –

Con el teléfono en mano empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero de un momento a otro el pasillo lo sentí más largo de lo que realmente era, hasta que por fin mis dedos alcanzaron la perilla de la puerta y la giré con toda la intención. Podía sentir que todo a mí alrededor tenía vida y me observaban inquietantes, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo la puerta se abrió ante mí. Adentro hacia un frio como su estuviera en un congelador y el lugar parecía ser un museo de animales petrificados abandonado, había varias jaulas con animales congelados por todos lados, las pequeñas nubes de humo congelado volaban en el lugar. Levi empezó a impacientarse, del otro lado del teléfono, le conteste diciéndole lo que había visto y que no me podía ir de ahí sin alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando o de lo que muy pronto pasaría.

Seguí avanzando hasta llegar a un escritorio viejo con papeles por toda su superficie, abrí una de las gavetas y encontré una especie de diario el cual en las primeras páginas del mes relataba una serie de asesinatos de los cuales ignoraba que hubiesen pasado aquí, seguramente se refiera a algunas muertes que ocurrieron en otro lugar, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro. Le relaté a Levi lo que el diario tenía escrito, y Levi me pregunto que decían las hojas con la fecha de hoy. Mi Levi tan inteligente como siempre, rápidamente pase las hojas hasta llegar a la semana en que estamos, todos los días de esta semana decían lo mismo -completado—completado—completado, todos los días hasta llegar a un día especifico de la semana próxima -el 25-, la página en la que debería estar el día 25 del mes había sido estrepitosamente arrancada dejando solo un pequeño borde de evidencia que alguna vez esa página estuvo ahí, los demás días del mes se encontraban en blanco.

\- ¿Eren? ¿Qué encontraste? / _3.50 de dólar_ –

\- En todas las paginas dice completado… y la pagina numero 25 la arrancaron… -

\- ¿Qué diablos significa eso? / _recibo 5 dólares, 1.50 el cambio_ –

\- Creo que lo que presiento ocurrirá el 25 –

\- ¿El 25 de este mes? ¿El día de nuestro aniversario? –

Con este mal presentimiento rondando mi mente había olvidado que el 25 era nuestro aniversario, uno de muchos que hemos tenido y otro de los miles que tendremos

\- Si… pero aún no se… ¿dónde? –

\- No te preocupes, encontraremos que es lo que está ocurriendo como siempre lo hacemos -

Las palabras de Levi me llenaban de tranquilidad, pero en eso mismo momento un ruido que provenía de un hoyo en la pared me alerto, con extrema lentitud gire mi cabeza cuando del hoyo empezó a salir un humo denso negro con muy mala pinta, di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando el hoyo empezó a agrietarse y volverse más y más grande, lo suficientemente grande para que una mano de Dementor saliera de ahí, sus uñas rasgaban más la pared intentando desesperadamente agrandar el hoyo. Inconscientemente corté la llamada y salí corriendo hacia la puerta inmediatamente, el hoyo se hizo tan grande que abarcaba toda la pared y de ella salieron muchos dementores, a tropezones llegué a un tipo armario para esconderme de ellos mientras miraba como miles de ellos salían del portal, recorrían la casa para luego salir despavoridamente en todas direcciones. Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto casi lo podía sentir en mi garganta, rogaba porque a Levi no se lo ocurriera volver a llamar ya que eso podría alertar a los dementores lo que provocaría que ellos me buscaran y por consecuente muy seguro encontrarme y no creo que solo se detengan a saludarme…

Por suerte la llamada de Levi cayó minutos después que saliera del armario asegurándome previamente que no había ningún Dementor a la vista. Levi se encontraba preocupado creyendo que algo me había pasado por el repentino corte de la llamada, pero le explique que de los nervios por error había cortado la llamada, no le dio más vuelta al asunto y termino diciendo que me esperaba en su casa hoy para cenar y que no me fuera a investigar otra puerta del infierno ni nada por el estilo. No pude evitar reír haciendo un sonido con la nariz al escuchar la voz inquisidora con la que me hablaba Levi insinuándome miles de posibles panoramas de nosotros dos solos en su casa… -ya se imaginaran-, dejamos nuestra platica cuando alguien del trabajo de Levi le llamaba interrumpiéndonos, al final nos despedimos con un cálido te amo, esperé que Levi cortara la llamaba para voltear a ver hacia atrás donde estaba la cabaña y con un largo suspiro me dispuse a seguir mi camino hacia la casa de Levi.

Ya ansiaba estar en la casa de Levi y comer su deliciosa comida para luego deslizarnos a la cama entre besos y carisias, tal vez ver un rato la televisión y finalmente abrazados llegar al mundo de los sueños esperando ansiosamente al siguiente día para poder despertar entre sabanas con Levi fuertemente apresado entre mis brazos.

* * *

\- Entonces quieres que investigue a ese tal… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? – _el jefe se movía de un lado a otro, moviendo y arreglando todo._

\- Bertolt Hoover… y si jefe debe de poner a un oficial a vigilarlo todo el tiempo – _lo intentaba seguir, para poder hacer que me prestara atención._

\- Eren… ¿buscaste sus antecedentes? – _rodé los ojos, por la clara desconfianza del jefe._

\- Si… - _dije sarcásticamente, tal vez así el jefe se dignaba a escucharme con seriedad._

\- ¿Y? – _respondió igual o más sarcástico que yo, con una semi sonrisa de lado._

\- No había más que multas de carro… _-dije casi en un susurro, por la clara decepción que no tenía con que agarrar a_ _Bertolt._

\- Eren… Si no tenemos nada con que procesar una orden de cateo o de vigilancia no puedo hacerlo ¿entiendes? –

\- Jefe ¿Cuándo le he fallado? – _le mire con determinación, esperando que me creyera._

\- No me hagas esa cara, Eren –

\- Solo le pido que lo vigile, sé que algo pasara cerca de él – _el jefe hizo un suspiro largo y profundo para luego hacerme un gesto con la cabeza, aceptando por fin mi pedido._

\- Bueno… cambiando de tema ¿Te presente a mi nuevo ayudante? Se llama Reiner –

El jefe me señalo un hombre grande muy fornido, tenía sus músculos tan tonificados que daba miedo solo verlo, cabello rubio, cara de pocos amigos… Al saludarlo solo movió su cabeza en modo de contestación, a la par de él una chica pequeña rubia de inocente mirar. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba.

\- Hola! - _saludo con una tenue sonrisa_ \- Mi nombre es Historia… ¿tú eres Eren verdad? –

\- Hola, si mucho gusto – _sonreí amenamente como lo hacía en el trabajo._

\- El señor Smith siempre habla bien de ti - _acercándose más a mí con una pícara sonrisa, muy mal disimulada._

\- Ah? – _di dos pasos atrás, viendo a la pequeña rubia acercándoseme, por un momento pensé que tenía la misma altura que Levi._

\- ¡Si! Que ayudas en las investigaciones y además eres muy bien parecido y veo que no mentía en nada –

\- Ehh… Gracias… - _me rasque con vergüenza la cabeza mientras que historia se me acercaba más._

\- Si no te molesta ¿podemos salir algún día? – _dijo poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho._

\- Historia ¿Qué crees que haces? – _el grandote de hace ratos, me miraba con odio._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? – _se separó de mi para poner ambas manos en su cintura y con un movimiento que me pareció de lo más lindo le dijo no con un dedo a Reiner._

\- Se supone que estas aquí conmigo ¿no? –

\- Relájate solo estamos hablando ¿verdad Eren? –

Ambos se me quedaron viendo, una con unos ojos coquetos y el otro con odio… mucho odio… A pesar de ese altercado la tarde transcurrió sin anormalidades prepare unos filetes asados y mientras el jefe contaba sus grandes hazañas a su esposa Hanji y todos reíamos, yo seguía enfrascado en mis pensamientos acerca de aquel sujeto -Bertolt Hoover- sé cuándo ocurrirá… pero ahora mi pregunta es ¿Dónde?

Mi teléfono suena como señal de que mi Levi ha salido del trabajo y que espera por mí, todos se despiden de mí sobre todo la esposa del jefe alegando que me había quedado encantada de conocerme, lo deliciosa que estaba la comida y que espera que algún día vuelva a acompañarlos a la hora de la comida. Por otro lado, Historia parecía un poco ansiosa por mi repentina retirada, se notaba nerviosa, como si tuviera ganas de preguntarme algo, pero con su celoso novio a solo poco centímetro de ella no lo hacía. En cambio, Reiner parecía dar gracias a Dios porque por fin me iba.

Conduje en mi ``niña´´, una pequeña e inofensiva moto MV Augusta F4 1000R con Motor 4 cilindros, 4 tiempos, DOHC 16 válvulas y una transmisión de 6, toda una preciosidad. No quiero que crean que tráfico droga o algo por el estilo por tener esta moto, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso… Cuando por fin llegue el amor de mi vida, se encontraba esperándome sentado en la acera con sus manitas juntas y moviéndolas en un notable gesto de impaciencia.

\- ¡Tardaste! - _exclamo no más me vio detener la moto._

\- Perdóname Levi, vine lo más rápido que los semáforos me permitieron – _el pequeño puchero muy disimulado adornaba su hermosa cara._

\- Esta bien, y… ¿A dónde iremos? – _de nuevo como si fuera bipolar paso de su pequeño puchero a mostrar unos ojos llenos de curiosidad. Esos hermosos ojos azabache como si una galaxia entera habitara dentro de ellos._

Me acerque a él tomando sus manos y cuando estuvimos a unos centímetros, acerque nuestros labios a un rose casi efímero, sentí su cálido aliento ocultando un evidente gemido ansioso, Levi deseaba juntar nuestros labios tanto como yo deseaba tomarlo ahí mismo de su cadera mientras descaradamente junto nuestros sexos en un intento fortuito de excitarlo y de esa manera poder llevármelo a mi casa para poder disgustar de su hermoso cuerpo parte por parte. Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente detenidos por la cara desesperada de Levi, rápidamente conteste que era una sorpresa y que ya tenía todo preparado, así que sin más nos subimos a la niña y conduje al sur del pueblo hacia la iglesia local.

\- ¿Una iglesia? - _pregunto incrédulo, levantando una ceja._

\- Si, comeremos ahí - _dije señalando la torre de la iglesia donde está la campana._

\- ¿Con toda la suciedad, de años y años? –

Moví mi dedo en señal de negación, sabía de antemano que a Levi no le agrada la suciedad y si quería que comiéramos aquí, el lugar debería estar impecable, sin ninguna señal de suciedad. Así que ya había venido anteriormente a limpiar muy minuciosamente.

\- No tienes que preocuparte de nada - _dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia la torre_ \- Ya está todo perfectamente calculado –

Al terminar de subir todas las gradas, Levi examinaba todo el lugar así que sin esperar más extendí la manta para poder sentarnos y empezar a comer. La comida la había hecho Levi por lo que su sabor estaba garantizado, comimos con gusto mientras hablábamos amenamente de nuestro día y Levi me contaba acerca de sus compañeros de trabajo, naturalmente él es una persona callada muy difícilmente le sacas una conversación fluida, más si no te conoce, pero cuando estamos solos Levi no para de hablar.

Al terminar de comer nos recostamos en la manta agarrados de las manos mientras mirábamos hacia el cielo, apreciando el bonito atardecer que ocurría esa tarde de invierno. Por un momento pude olvidar el problema que había estado rodeando mi mente esos últimos días, solo sintiendo el hombro de Levi a la par del mío. De repente sentí el peso de Levi sobre mi, rozo mis labios suavemente mientras que mis manos automáticamente se dirigieron a su cadera en un intento de acercarlo más a mi cuerpo, deslizaba mis dedos al contorno de sus piernas y luego los subía por su espalda sacándole pequeños gemidos, sus piernas estaban a cada lado de mi cadera y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Me senté aun conservando la posición de Levi sobre mí, envolví sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera mientras seguía comiéndome su boca, el beso subió de intensidad, mis manos exploraban su pecho sacándole sonoros jadeos mi amiguito no podría estar más despierto así que sin hacernos esperar más tiempo, empiezo a despojarlo de sus molestas prendas, lleve un dedo a su rosada y pequeña entrada y suavemente introduje un dedo provocando que arqueara la espalda por inercia mientras que con la otra mano atendía su miembro el cual también se encontraba despierto para intentar calmarlo del dolor de la intromisión, cuando la expresión de Levi mostro una más tranquila supe que podía meter el segundo dedo, moviéndolo en círculos para dilatar más la rosada entrada mientras mis manos se encargaban de preparar a Levi mi boca no perdía el tiempo, recorría su cuello hasta perderse en su clavícula dejando un rastro de pequeños chupetones.

Levi estiro su cuello dándome más espacio para poder marcarlo, sus manos alrededor de mi cuello jugaban con mi cabello y sus piernas abrazando mis caderas se abrían permitiéndome una intromisión más profunda, saque mi miembro para masturbarlo junto con el de Levi, ese roce de nuestros sexos era una delicia nos hacia tocar el cielo mientras nuestras caderas se juntaban en un intento fallido de incrementar ese tortuoso toque. Levi me pedía que lo tomara ya, que no lo hiciera esperar más, que me necesitaba ya invadiéndolo por dentro, yo necesitaba tomarlo ya y hundirme en esa pequeña entrada, pero debía asegurarme que estuviera bien dilatado, ya que no es por presumir, pero mi pequeño titan no es tan pequeño que se diga… Cuando el tercer dedo se acomodó a la rosada entrada, supe que Levi ya estaba listo para recibirme. Lo recosté en la manta y llevando la punta de mi miembro a su entrada, Levi abría sus piernas lo más que podía mientras con sus manos agarraba mi cadera intentado que lo penetrara de una vez, lo hice sufrir un poco ya que solo rodeaba la orilla de su hermosa entrada hasta que Levi se quejó con un sonido exasperante así que, sin hacerlo esperar por mí, me incline hacia el poniendo mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, levante un poco sus caderas a la altura de mi miembro y sin amagar entre en él. Ambos gemimos por la deliciosa unión, empecé con unas leves estocadas viendo la cara de placer que hacía Levi, luego se volvieron más salvajes casi estaba seguro que Levi estaba viendo estrellas del placer, se mordía sexymente el labio inferior mientras que su cadera arremetía contra mi miembro. Ver a Levi tan entregado era una maravilla, escuchar sus agudos gemidos me encendía mil veces más, lo bese con pación mientras le propiciaba embestidas las profundas y más rápidas hasta que ambos no aguantamos más y nos venimos gritando nuestros nombres.

Una vez nos logramos vestir de nuevo, el clima cambio drásticamente, se hizo un viento helado y fúnebre me acerqué a la orilla de la torre para ver si ocurría algo, cuando vi como Bertolt Hoover venia corriendo directamente hacia la iglesia acompañado por muchos dementores. Como pude recogí todas nuestras cosas diciéndole a Levi lo que vi y que nos teníamos que ir lo más pronto posible, como siempre Levi no recrimino lo que dije y sin preguntar me ayudo a guardar todo y salimos corriendo bajando las gradas.

\- ¿Por dónde salimos? - _pregunto preocupado._

\- Lo vi viniendo hacia la puerta principal, probemos entrar a la capilla para salir del otro lado de la iglesia –

Entremos cerrando la puerta con una de las butacas y cuando intentamos salir por la otra puerta un fuerte estruendo se escuchó proveniente de afuera de la iglesia, lo que nos impidió salir. Presione la puerta de la salida con mi cuerpo ya que de la nada le empezaron a dar golpes fuertes a la puerta como queriéndola derribar, Levi también empujaba la puerta como podía para que Bertolt Hoover no entrara a donde nosotros, pero en eso la puerta que conectaba con la iglesia empezó con lo mismo, como si algo intentara derribarla, la butaca que habíamos puesto no aguantaría más tiempo porque lo que le dije a Levi que se quedara apoyando su cuerpo contra esta puerta mientras yo me iba a detener la puerta que conectaba con la iglesia. Los golpes pararon en la puerta que sostenía Levi, pero se intensificaron en la mía.

\- Levi – _me volteo a ver con preocupación_ \- Yo lo detendré aquí, tu sal por esa puerta – _dije señalando solo con los ojos la puerta que sostenía Levi._

\- No! No te dejare aquí –

\- No te preocupes por mí, sabes que puedo contra él –

\- No me moveré de aquí sin ti –

\- Yo te alcanzare luego - _lo mire enojado_ \- A la cuenta de tres, sales corriendo - _sin esperar una contestación de su parte empecé a contar_ \- Uno, dos… ¡TRES! –

Levi abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir corriendo y antes de hacerlo me grito que más me valía regresar con bien, con una sonrisa en el rostro abrí mi puerta con toda la convicción de pelearme con Bertolt Hoover, pero cuando entré a la iglesia no había nadie, pero todas las butacas y los adornos estaban tirados por todos lados, como su un huracán hubiera pasado. Empecé a caminar en medio de la iglesia atento por cualquier movimiento, pero... no encontraba nada. Antes de salir di una última inspeccionada al lugar, pero como supuse… no volvía a encontrar nada.

Cuando salí vi a Levi hablando por teléfono, al acercarme note que hablaba con el jefe, al sentir mi presencia dejo la llamada y se tiró a abrasarme.

\- ¿Eren estas bien? - _mientras sus manos repasaban mi rostro en busca de alguna herida._

\- Si… no estaba Bertolt –

\- ¿Cómo que no estaba? –

\- No lo encontré por ningún lado –

\- Seguramente huyo –

 _Me lleve una mano a mi quijada_ \- No creo que sea el caso - _Levante la mirada al escuchar las sirenas de los carros de policía, claro, el jefe venia en ellos._

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? -pregunto el jefe alarmado, saliendo rápidamente del carro.

Les llevo un buen rato examinar el lugar mientras le contaba al jefe lo ocurrido, al final la policía no encontró rastro de Bertolt así que sin más el jefe nos mandó para la casa. Obviamente no iba a dejar a Levi irse solo así que le propuse acompañarlo hasta su casa, una vez llegamos me invito a pasar, me ofreció una taza de té mientras nos sumíamos en un silencio incomodo, aun no entendía que había pasado en la iglesia, todo era muy confuso… primero vi claramente como Bertolt llegaba corriendo a la iglesia a la par de muchos dementores, luego entro y azoto las puertas intentando entrar hasta Levi pudo ver cómo era evidente que alguien estaba afuera, pero ¿Cómo pudo poner toda la iglesia patas arriba? ¿Cómo de estar afuera azotando la puerta logro entrar en unos segundos, hacia la otra puerta?

\- ¿Eren? – _Levi me hablo preocupado, sosteniendo su taza con ambas manos, sentado exactamente enfrente de mí_ \- ¿Está todo bien? –

\- Si… solo sigo pensando en Bertolt –

\- No te preocupes, el señor Smith se encargara de eso – _levanto su delicada mano y tomo la mía con suavidad._

\- … - _con el pulgar a acariciaba lentamente la mano de Levi_ \- Es que hay algo que no cuadra… y no me deja tranquilo -

\- Todo estará bien… aquí estoy contigo –

Con un tierno beso en mi frente Levi me invito a pasar la noche con él. Nos acostamos y se acomodó entre mis brazos, a los pocos minutos se encontraba sumergido en un hermoso sueño, mientras yo miraba a la ventana, dándole vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez, al poco tiempo mis parpados se cerraron dando entrada a un sueño. En el cual me encontraba trabajando en el restaurante y de la nada a parece Mikasa con solo una lencería muy provocativa, se me acerco pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo la tomaba de sus caderas y con rapidez empecé a besarla desesperadamente, su lencería quedo tirada en todas partes del restaurante mientras yo la tomaba en una de las mesas; de repente Mikasa, el restaurante, todo había desaparecido y me encontraba tirado en el suelo, cuando me intente levantar note que estaba encima de algo líquido, levante mi mano y la vi llena de sangre… la cual recorría mi mano cayendo en grande líneas rojas al suelo, seguí con la mirada la sangre para darme cuenta que me encontraba encima de una montaña de cadáveres, unos encima de otros, todos cubiertos de sangre. Me mire las manos y ambas estabas atestadas de sangre junto a mi ropa _–Eren…-_ un susurro con mi nombre me hizo girar lentamente mi cabeza, cuando desperté abruptamente en la cama de Levi, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo a mil.

Levi ya se había levantado podía oler su deliciosa comida desde el cuarto, con dolor y una horrible sensación de que no había dormido nada me levante como pude de la cama para bañarme, al tiempo había olvidado completamente el perturbador sueño. Al terminar de alistarme rápidamente fui donde Levi, el cual como supuse se encontraba ordenando los platos en el comedor, con un abrazo y un beso lo salude por detrás.

\- Buenos días Amor –

\- ¿Ya terminaste de invernar osito? – _dijo dándose vuelta y correspondiendo el beso._

\- Si – _dije entre besos-_ Y ahora estoy listo para aparearme –

Levi se rio, cuando lleve mis manos a sus muslos para levantarlo y ponerlo a mi altura sin cortar el beso, el cual fue subiendo rápidamente de intensidad. De la nada Levi se separa terminando estrepitosamente el beso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –p _regunto aun teniéndolo agarrado._

\- Hoy tengo que entrar temprano al trabajo – _se libró de mi agarre y con un pequeño beso se alejó de mi-_ Para otro día será osito – _con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina atraer los platos._

Comimos y reímos hablando de trivialidades hasta que dio la hora para que Levi fuera a su trabajo, ese día no me tocaba trabajar el turno de la mañana pero aun así decidí ir al trabajo, mi relación con el jefe del restaurante era buena por eso aunque no tuviera turno estoy seguro que me dejara pasar el rato por ahí. Al llegar al restaurante como siempre vi a Mikasa esperando seguramente a que yo entre al turno, por un segundo la imagen de mi sueño con ella volvió a mi mente, note como nuestras miradas se cruzaron y desvié la vista sin disimulo –no quería recordar mi sueño- justo en ese momento sentí como alguien jalaba de mi brazo, voltee a ver a la persona y era Historia la cual se encontraba sujetando con ambos brazos fuertemente el mío.

\- ¿Historia? ¿Qué haces aquí? – _pregunte zafándome de su agarre._

\- Vine a verte Eren – _me sonrió para volverme a agarrar del brazo pero esta vez un poco más suave-_ ¿Esta mal? – _pregunto con cara de ángel._

\- No, no es que este mal… solo que… -

\- ¿No estás de turno verdad? Entonces vamos a pasear un rato – _dijo como si nada jalándome hacia la puerta._

Sinceramente no quería estar en el mismo restaurante con Mikasa, sé que era inevitable pero si Historia me regalaba unos minutos de escape los aprovecharía. Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras Historia hablaba y hablaba de millones de cosas, intentaba seguirle el paso de la conversación pero mi mente regresaba una y otra vez al sueño, no es que dude de mi fidelidad, ya que yo AMO a Levi, pero me preocupa mi sueño; tengo en claro que clarividente no soy, pero mis sueño casi siempre quieren significar algo pero… no tengo idea del porque… pero si no ocurre algo sería el primero… y eso me inquietaba.

\- ¿Eren me estas escuchando? – _haciendo un pequeño pucherito._

\- Si, si –

\- ¿Entonces quieres? – _pregunto con emoción._

\- ¿El qué? – _conteste con miedo, mientras nos deteníamos._

\- ¡Subirte a la rueda de la fortuna! – _dijo hastiada, sabiendo que no le había puesto atención anteriormente._

Así que nos dispusimos a subir a la dichosa rueda de la fortuna, no podía negar que la vista era increíble, se podía ver toda la cuidad desde ella. Otra cosa que no podía negar eran los ansiosos ojos con los que me observaba Historia, disimule en ambiente hablando de la hermosa vista que teníamos, cuando note que no me seguía la conversación pensé que había sido de muy mala idea subir a la rueda de la fortuna ya que podría mal interpretarse en muchos niveles. De reojo mire a Historia la cual estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas de las cuales en medio podía verle las bragas, volví rápidamente mi mirada hacia el horizonte de nuevo. Cuando sentí el peso de Historia apoyándose en mis piernas, ella estaba sentándose en ellas cuando me levante provocando que ella se tambaleara para caerse, la sujete del brazo pero el movimiento causo que la cabina se balancease haciendo que cayera yo encima de ella, lo peor no fue el golpe si no la posición en la que quedamos. Yo entre sus piernas con una mano en su pecho, la cual inconscientemente apreté sacándole un pequeño gemido –igual de plano que Levi- pensé, viendo el tamaño de su pecho, pero casi al instante reaccione de la situación y me levante ayudándole luego a ella a levantarse y sentarnos cada quien en su puesto.

Lo que quedo de tiempo en la rueda, nos lo pasamos callados, ya que no quería ni saber por qué Historia se me acerco de esa manera y menos detallar la extraña situación de hace unos minutos. Al salir mire la hora y note que ya era mi turno, me despedí con mi sonrisa de siempre y pidiéndole perdón por el altercado pasado, ella también se disculpó y dejamos el tema como olvidado, cada quien se dirigió a su lado dando por terminada nuestro extraño paseo. Cuando llegue al restaurante casi no habían clientes era el turno de tarde-noche por lo que hoy desgraciadamente no podría ver a Levi.

Cuando la noche llego vi a Mikasa entrar por la puerta del restaurante, como era costumbre se sentaba en una de las mesas que me tocaba atender y sin prejuicios fui y la atendí, nuestras conversaciones eran lo de siempre… ella intentando sacarme mi número y diciéndome toda clases de cosas locas que se le ocurriese mientras yo tomaba neutralmente su orden, hasta que de la nada saca su celular busca algo en él y me lo pone tan cerca de la cara que tengo que hacerme para atrás un poco para poder enfocar la pantalla, y ahí estaba una foto de Historia conmigo en la rueda de la fortuna en el momento justo en que había ocurrido el extraño incidente, en esa posición comprometedora que evidentemente daba mucho que decir. No sabía cómo la había conseguido ni por qué… bueno, el por qué si lo sé, simplemente quiere encontrar una manera de joderme la existencia. La voltee a ver con frialdad mientras buscada las palabras más indicadas…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – _mi voz sonaba lo más fría posible._

\- Veo que por fin tengo tu atención Eren – _dijo guardando el celular y con una gran cara de felicidad._

\- ¿Que pretendes hacer con esa imagen? – _espere un rato sus respuesta, pero ella solo sonreía_ \- ¿Sobornarme? –

\- Para ser la mano derecha del fiscal del distrito no eres muy inteligente – _el ambiente era tenso, quería tomar ese celular y quebrarlo, pero seguramente ella tendría copias de esa imagen_ \- Intente acaparar tu atención con lo de Sasha, pero fallo… me alegro que esa enana plana sirviera para algo -

\- … -

\- No me mire se esa manera Eren, yo sol… –

\- Ya di lo que quieres – _la interrumpí con desesperación_ \- ¿Mi numero quieres? – _Escribí rápidamente en la libretita de apuntes mi número, corte el pedacito y lo tire en la mesa_ \- Va ahí lo tienes -

\- No, no quiero eso… pero gracias igual por tu número – _dijo con una sonrisa repugnante y agarrando el papel se levantó-_ Yo te llamare para informarte que quiero -

Suspire pesadamente mientras la miraba marcharse del local, me apoye en la pared sujetando mi cabeza –en que me había metido… si Levi llegaba a ver esa foto ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¿Qué fue un accidente? Aunque Levi confiara en mí, explicar esa situación no sería fácil, empezando el por qué acepte subirme a la rueda de la fortuna. No, empezando por la razón que decidí pasear con Historia…- todo era muy complicado de explicar y no estaba muy seguro de que Levi me creyera. En ese momento un mensaje cae a mi celular, lo saque de la bolsa del pantalón y un número desconocido había enviado un archivo adjunto, di click en la conversación y la imagen en la que parecía con Historia cubrió toda la pantalla, con enojo tire el celular con fuerza hacia la pared generando que este se rompiera en muchos pedazos y que los pocos clientes que estaban me miraran con miedo, a los segundo el gerente llego a regañarme. Mi turno termino sin ningún otro inconveniente gracias a Dios, a altas horas de la noche me dirigí a mi casa caminando, pensando en lo que estará tramando Bertolt, en lo que quiere Mikasa… y en mi sueño.

El día siguiente era domingo por lo que era nuestro día de descanso con Levi, por lo general nos la pasábamos juntos viendo películas y durmiendo un monto o a veces jugando en el play. Todos los domingos llego muy temprano a su casa para pasar juntos todo el tiempo posible. Pero este domingo sería diferente. Mikasa me había enviado un mensaje en el cual había una dirección y una hora, como ayer quebré mi celular tuve que sacar uno viejo para tener con que comunicarme, lo bueno es que conserve mí mismo número. Cuando por fin llegue a casa de Levi entre con la llave que yo tenía, subí las escaleras y lo vi aun durmiendo por lo que me acerque a darle un beso suave para no despertarlo, luego baje silenciosamente las escaleras para hacer el desayuno, como era costumbre que yo lo hiciera. Al rato escuche los pasos de Levi bajar las escaleras, me asome a la entrada de la cocina para saludarlo.

\- Buenos días amor – _dije alegre, viéndolo que se acercaba a mí con una ceja levantada_.

\- ¿Vas a salir? – _pregunto incrédulo._

\- Si… - _dije nervioso, naturalmente siempre que vengo a su casa vengo vestido con algo extremadamente cómodo para poder pasar todo el día y hoy con lo de Mikasa tuve que vestirme como si iría a trabajar_ \- Es que le dije a un compañero que le cubriría el turno – _su expresión se relajó, mientras se dirigía hacia mí._

\- ¿En domingo? – _se paró enfrente de mí, se puso de puntillas y me deposito un pequeño beso_ \- Pero es nuestro día – _un pequeño y adorable puchero se formó en su carita._

\- Lo lamento fue por un problema personal que él tuvo – _perdóname amor… por favor perdóname por mentirte…_

\- Ah! ¿Pero está bien? –

\- Si… parece no ser la gran cosa, pero igual le cubriré su turno –

\- Tan bueno que es mi osito – _dijo dándome otro beso-_ Siempre ayudando a todos -

Con todo el dolor del mundo tuve que dejar a mi amor en nuestro día, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi verdugo, seguí la dirección al pie de la letra y llegue justo a la hora a cordada eran las 10 am del domingo 21, y ahí estaba sentada como si nada en una de las sillas del pequeño local con una humeante taza de café mientras leía un libro lo más tranquila de la vida, me acerque sin miramientos a su mesa.

\- Aquí estoy – _dije cuando estuve enfrente de ella_ \- ¿Hoy que quieres? –

\- Hola Eren – _cerro su libro_ \- Toma asiento –

\- Dilo de una buena vez – _dije aun parado_ \- ¿Qué demonios quieres? No quiero desperdiciar más mi tiempo –

\- Te quiero a ti – _escupió sin rodeos-_ Hoy pasaras todo el día conmigo _–la mire con asombro_ \- Tendremos una cita –

\- ¡No! – _aclare-_ Yo tengo pareja, no andaré paseándome contigo por toda la cuidad –

\- Quiero un día completo contigo – _dijo decidida_ \- O si no le mostrare esa foto y la otra foto en la que la enana se te sienta en tus piernas – _el silencio se instaló en el lugar_ \- ¡Ah! Ya sé que podemos hacer – _se levantó y se acercó más a mí_ \- Podemos tener la cita en mi casa –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Si, ya que no quieres que nadie nos vea –

\- ¿Qué me garantiza que mañana no le mostraras esas imágenes a Levi? –

\- ¿No confías en mí? – _dijo haciéndose la ofendida-_ Soy una mujer de palabra, te daré la memoria con las fotos y borrare todas las demás fotos – _la mire aun con desconfianza-_ Te juro que jamás le mostrare esas fotos a Levi, esas fotos dejaran de existir -

Sin otra opción nos dirigimos a la casa de Mikasa, la cual se encontraba bastante lejos ya que nos tomó más o menos una hora en llegar, sentía que salía de un problema para meterme en otro más grande. Una vez en su casa le escribí a Levi que iba estar muy ocupado y que apagaría el celular, debía asegurarme que Levi no se le ocurriera llamarme en lo que restaba del día, luego en la noche a las 8pm -hora que se supone tengo que salir del trabajo-, volvería a encender el celular de todos modos esperaba poderme ir antes que cayera la noche. Cuando por fin puse un pie dentro me quede anonadado el lugar era enorme y muy bien decorado se veía que había costado mucho dinero, habían hermosos y grandes candelabros y adornos por todos lados con apariencia de valer mucho dinero, tenía una habitación de videojuegos en otra había un billar, otra tenía un súper cine en casa y sin hablar de su patio, en él tenía una piscina y una cancha de tenis, quede maravillado con todas las cosas que tenía, pero… ¿Cómo era posible que ella consiguiera todo esto? ¿Vivirá sola? O ¿Será de su familia? Hasta el momento jamás había preguntado algo personal de ella, jamás me intereso pero viendo tanto lujo me daba la curiosidad en que trabajaba o en que trabajan sus padres.

Mikasa me condujo hasta su cocina la cual era del tamaño de toda mi sala y comedor juntos, me dijo que cocináramos algo para almorzar, no me agradaba la idea pero… entre más rápido haga lo que quiere que haga más rápido podre irme. Cocinamos un estofado que me quedo de chuparse los dedos, jugamos un rato tenis, lo cual me sorprendió ver lo buena que era jugando. En toda la tarde nos pasamos hablando de cualquier cosa menos nuestra vida personal, había descubierto que Mikasa no era tan desagradable como pensaba al contrario era bastante amena y concordábamos en casi todo, la tarde fue pasando viendo películas o jugando hasta discutiendo un tema controversial, podía decir en conclusión que la tarde no había sido nada aburrida y en lugar de eso me la pase bastante bien. Al llegar la noche me pidió que cocinara lo que más me gustaba, tenía dudas si ella tuviera todo los ingredientes pero al abrir la refrigeradora vi que tenia de todo hasta para hacer una lasaña que era mi plato favorito –sí, igual que Garfield- cuando termine de prepararlo lo serví en la mesa, note que ella ya tenía la mesa preparada con las copas de vino llenas, unas velas rojas generando un ambiente romántico, me senté al poner los platos y cenamos charlando otra de las miles trivialidades de las cuales habíamos pasado hablando todo el día.

Sostenía mi vino entre mis dedos mientras lo movía en círculos agitando levemente el líquido, cuando mi vista se nublo, la copa de vino resbalo de mi mano cayendo estrepitosamente al piso y derramando todo el líquido rojo en la alfombra, puse ambas manos en la mesa ya que todo a mi alrededor empezó a girar, escuchaba a Mikasa llamar mi nombre cuando sentí como ella me tomaba del brazo lo pasaba por su cuello y me ayudo a levantarme, escuche como Mikasa dijo que necesitaba descansar, que mejor me acostara para que se me pasaran los mareos, me condujo hasta una habitación sentí como mi cuerpo era acomodado en una cama, las cosas seguían girando y dando vueltas, mi cuerpo estaba débil y entumecido, todo pasaba en fotogramas lentos, escuchaba ruidos seguramente Mikasa moviendo cosas hasta que sentí como ella se sentaba encima mío ahorcadas de mí.

\- Tranquilo Eren… - _sujetándome de los hombros, al ver el intento que hice de levantarme_ \- ¿Jamás has estado con una mujer, verdad? – _dijo quitándose la blusa y su sostén-_ Yo te enseñare el placer que te puede brindar un cuerpo de una mujer –

\- Mi-mi-kasa… es-spera… - _puse mi mano en su pierna, intentando quitarla de encima de mí, pero mi fuerza estaba perdida._

\- Shhh… - _llevo un dedo a mi labios_ \- No tienes que preocuparte de nada –

Acto seguido llevo sus manos a la orilla de mi pantalón y abriendo la bragueta saco los pantalones, lo mismo hizo con el bóxer. Mi mente estaba como loca, abría los ojos y solo miraba todo moverse y luces por todos lados provocándome nauseas, lleve una de mis manos a mi cara y con fuerza presione mis ojos, todo se empezó a pagar, ya no habían más ruidos, ni más luces de colores, todo estaba tranquilo, todo estaba hundido en una profunda oscuridad…

Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo cubierto de sangre y encima de una montaña aún más grande de cadáveres, me aleje y pude ver la cara de las personas, el impacto fue abrumador una de las personas era el jefe, retrocedí a un más y tope con el cadáver de mi mejor amigo Armin, y otras vez como el ultimo sueño esa voz tan nostálgica me volvió a susurrar – _Eren…-_ rápidamente gire mi cabeza cuando…

Abrí los ojos con un gran esfuerzo, tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, lleve una mano para sujetarme la cabeza sentía que se me podía caer, sabía que había soñado algo importante pero el gran dolor de cabeza me impedía recordarlo, espero unos minutos en que mi mente se despertara del todo, cuando por fin caí en cuanta en donde me encontraba. Estaba desnudo en la cama junto a mi Mikasa en las mismas condiciones con solo una colcha que nos cubría, al instante busque un reloj, el cual marcaba las 9 am. Ya era lunes y yo no encendí el celular en toda la noche, seguramente tenia mil llamadas pérdidas de Levi, me quite la sabana para levantarme cuando vi en el suelo varios condones usados -¿Cómo demonios pude usar tantos si no recuerdo ni una mierda de lo que paso?- con más rabia de la que desperté, me termine de levantar y empecé a buscar mis prendas. Hasta que las encontré, las tome y me dispuse a vestirme lo más rápido posible cuando Mikasa hablo detrás de mí.

\- Buenos días Eren – _me gire para verla_ \- Veo que despertaste con mucha energía –

\- No te hagas la graciosa Mikasa – _dije terminándome de vestir-_ ¿Qué mierdas me diste ayer? –

\- ¿Yo? Nada, quizás eres débil ante el vino y por eso te desmayaste -

\- No te quieras pasar de lista – _no podía verla con más odio, del que lo estaba haciendo_.

\- En esa mesita – _dijo señalando la mesa que estaba a lado mío_ \- Esta la memoria con las fotos – _tomo su celular del suelo y me mostro como borraba las fotos_ \- Te dije que era alguien confiable –

\- Drogar a una persona en contra su voluntad, no te hace alguien confiable – _tome la memoria y la quebré con mi mano-_ Espero que no hayas echo esto para embarazarte y de esa forma obligarme a estar contigo –

\- ¿Y porque querría hacer eso? – _respondió con altanería._

\- Si ese es tu plan _–me dirigí hacia la puerto dispuesto a irme_ \- Déjame decirte que prefiero que me mate un dementor antes de tener algo contigo –

No pude escuchar lo que Mikasa hablo al final, ya que salí lo más rápido que pude mientras sacaba el celular de mi bolso y lo encendía. Tenía como 25 llamadas y como 100 mensajes pero no todos eran de Levi, unos eran de Armin otros de números que no conocía, la última llamada fue del Jefe hace media hora, así que le devolví la llamada.

\- ¿Eren? – _Contestó_ \- Necesito que vengas lo más rápido que puedas –

El jefe me dio una dirección, me subí a la niña y lo más rápido que pude llegue al lugar. Estaba lleno de policías y perros buscadores por todos lados, me acerque a la multitud de policías, cuando a uno de los extremos vi al jefe hablando con otro policía.

\- Jefe – _llame mientras me acercaba-_ ¿Qué ocurrió? –

\- La encontraron muerta hace una hora – _se movió unos pasos, para que yo pudiera ver el cadáver_ \- Es Historia Reiss –

 _La impresión de verla fue impactante, tanto que me quede sin habla, inmóvil ahí sin saber que pensar o decir_ \- Pero… ¿Cómo? – _logre articular._

\- Los forenses afirman que falleció posiblemente el sábado alrededor de la pm – _en eso otra persona hablo._

\- Las heridas en sus manos y piernas demuestras que hubo forcejeo, seguramente se intentó defender y logro escapar corriendo – _decía señalando las heridas_ \- Pero la alcanzaron, porque esta de aquí – _señalo una herida en el pecho_ \- fue la causa de muerte, por la profundidad y el angulo podemos asegurar que murió a los pocos segundos de ser apuñalada con un objeto corto punzante en la aorta – _le dio una última mirada al cadáver_ \- Las livideces nos dan a entender que tiene por lo menos 36 horas de fallecida -

\- Pero ¿quién le haría esto a Historia? – _le pregunte al jefe._

\- Es por eso que te llame – _dijo acercándose a mí en un susurro_ \- ¿No ves nada? –

\- ¿Qué cree que soy? – _dije también en susurros_ \- ¿Una bolita de cristal? Las señales no se me presentan así -

\- No tenemos pista alguna, limpiaron la escena del crimen como su supieran que cosas ocultar, no tenemos ningún sospechoso – _viendo y pasando las hojas de una libreta-_ Al parecer salió el sábado según su madre pero no sabe con quién –

\- ¿El sábado no regreso a su casa? – _yo había sido la última persona que vio a Historia con vida y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría haberle pasado._

\- Según los datos que otorgo la mama, ``no´´ –

\- Jefe… yo salí con Historia el sábado – _se me quedo viendo con asombro_ \- Si pero… yo tenía turno y a las 12 de la tarde tomamos cada quien nuestro camino –

\- ¿Desde entonces no tuviste contacto con ella? –

\- No –

\- Entonces podemos decir que ella estaba viva en la mañana del sábado – _me miro serio_ \- Tal vez hay alguna pista en el lugar al que fueron –

\- Fuimos a la feria y nos subimos a una rueda de la fortuna – _el jefe entrecerró los ojos y con tono irónico pregunto._

\- ¿Y Levi estaba al tanto de tu salidita? – _levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos._

\- … - _mi silencio le respondió al jefe, ya que solo suspiro y movió su cabeza en negación._

\- Levi me llamo ayer – _me miro con desapruebo_ \- Me pregunto si sabía dónde estabas – _baje la mirada, de la vergüenza_ \- No soy nadie para decirte que es correcto y que no… pero soy tu amigo y créeme las mentiras solo dañan más la relación –

\- … - _de nuevo no sabía que decir_.

\- Bueno… hare que revisen las cámaras de la feria – _cambiando de tema, me dio un medio golpe en el hombro_ \- Si tienes alguna otra pista me le haces saber – _empezó a marcharse-_ Perdón por quitarte tiempo, gracias por venir –

\- No, está bien, es parte de mi trabajo también – _susurre._

Vi al jefe reunirse con otras personas así que decidí irme del lugar, además yo no era nada útil ahí. Lo bueno es que era un problema menos… hoy solo faltaba explicarle a Levi el por qué me ausente todo ayer y sin siquiera contestar el celular. Saque el celular de mi bolso y marque el número de Levi, sonó y sonó pero el no contesto –obvio, seguramente estaba súper mega ultra enojado- guarde el celular notando que faltaban treinta minutos para entrar a mi turno –hoy será un día largo-.

El trabajo paso rápido sin mayor cosa, gracias a Dios que Mikasa no se asomó por el lugar ya que no tenía ganas ni de verla, me despedí de mis compañeros mientras salía y buscaba mi celular, marque el número de Levi pero como en la mañana se negó a contestarme –creo que será mejor si llego a su casa- Camine hasta llegar enfrente de su casa, una vez enfrente metí mi llave en la manija e inmediatamente antes que yo pudiera girarla alguien la abrió

\- ¿Eren? –

\- ¿Farlan? –

Farlan es un amigo de nosotros igual que Armin pero tal y como Armin es mi mejor amigo Farlan es el mejor amigo de Levi. Nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien con Farlan, sé que antes gustaba de Levi y aunque ese tema quedo saldado y arreglado aun no me convence del todo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte entrando a la casa.

\- Por fin apareces Eren… -le voltee a ver con indignación- Levi estaba muy preocupado –

\- Oh! Si… supongo que aprovechaste que no estaba y decidiste venir –le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Levi me llamo – _dijo caminando hacia la sala_ \- Levi estaba muy preocupado por ti – _se apoyó en el arco de la puerta_ \- No ha dormido desde el domingo – _hizo una breve pausa-_ Tendré que pedirte que te vayas –

\- ¿Qué? – _Pregunte exaltado_ \- ¿Quién te crees? Vine a hablar con Levi –

\- Hace unas horas que Levi se durmió, se encontraba muy cansado – _esa voz tan tranquila con la que siempre habla Farlan me estresa._

\- Entonces esperare a que despierte – _empecé a caminar hacia las escalaras_ \- No me iré de aquí hasta explicarle todo a Levi –

\- El domingo fuimos a tu trabajo – _las palabras de Farlan me hicieron detenerme de la nada_ \- Hablamos con tu jefe – _me di vuelta esperando las siguientes palabras_ \- Dice que no tenías turno ese día – _el horrible silencio se instaló entre nosotros_ \- ¿Cómo piensas explicarle eso a Levi? –

\- No es de tu incumbencia –

\- No contestaste tu celular en toda la noche –

\- Tuve problemas con este celular, es viejo y casi no sirve –

Las palabras de ambos salían como ligeras navajas, suaves, tranquilas pero letales. Farlan me odiaba y yo lo odiaba a él, no había disimulo en nuestras miradas como si en cualquier momento nos aventaríamos a propiciarnos golpes hasta matarnos, aunque no quería hablar de eso con Farlan sabía que si me lo estaba diciendo era porque Levi pensaba lo mismo, era como un pre calentamiento para la verdadera pelea.

\- Claro… seguramente no sirve… como cualquiera de tus escusas –

\- No eres nadie para opinar –le dije con odio.

\- Levi le llamo a Armin y al señor Smith – _dijo ignorando mi comentario-_ ninguno sabía nada de ti ¿Dónde estabas? O mejor dicho… ¿Con quién estabas?

\- … -desvié la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Levi no ha parado de llorar – _se llevó una mano a su hombro como sobándolo_ \- Sé que tienen que arreglar su problema – _dijo caminando hacia la salida-_ Pero por hoy déjalo descansar –

Me dedico una última mirada para luego salir de la casa. Subí las escalaras y entre en la habitación de Levi, se encontraba acostado en posición fetal, los rastros de lágrimas aun recorrían sus mejías, sus ojos aun estaban rojos –debió llorar mucho- Me senté en la orilla de la cama y con sumo cuidado pase mi mano en sus sedosos cabellos -¿Cómo era posible que una mala decisión pudiera causar tanto daño? ¿Sera que hubiera sido mejor que dejara a Mikasa con las fotos? O ¿Nunca debí haber aceptado salir un rato con Historia?-. Me levante y me senté en una silla, esperando a que Levi despertara –Tal vez si no hubiera salido con Historia ella no hubiera muerto… tal vez mi sueño significaba que Historia iba a morir.

La noche paso lenta hasta que por fin fue de mañana, la carita de Levi aunque aún estaba con rastros de lágrimas se miraba mucho mejor que ayer en la noche, se empezó a mover lentamente entre sus sabanas hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, vi cómo se restregaba los ojos con una mano intentando despertar más pronto, en eso me levante y sin tocarlo lo salude.

\- Buenos días amor – _mi voz lo alerto y rápidamente dirigió su mirada cargada de resentimiento hacia a mí._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – _su tono de voz era frio, con dolor._

\- Levi, yo… - _me senté en la cama y tome una de sus manos_.

\- ¡No me toques! – _grito, mientras alejaba su mano de mi_ \- ¿Dónde diablos estuviste todo el maldito domingo? –

\- Fui a seguir a Bertolt – _solté-_ No te quise decir por qué no te agrada que entre a ese tipo de lugares – _agregué, viendo a Levi_ \- Y además quería pasar desapercibido – _la expresión de Levi se clamo un poco._

\- Le hable al Armin y al Jefe – _dijo casi sollozando_ \- No sabía dónde estabas y estaba muy preocupado –

\- Perdóname que no te avisara amor – _me acerque para abrazarlo y Levi correspondió el gesto_ \- Sabes que nunca le informo al Jefe lo que hare… - _hice una breve pausa_ \- Las pistas vienen a mi mente de la nada –

\- ¿Pero por qué tuviste que mentirme? – _se separó un poco de mi abrazo para voltearme a ver-_

\- Ya te dije mi amor – _le bese su cabeza_ \- No quería preocuparte –

\- Me preocupe mucho – _dijo volviendo a poner su cabeza sobre mi pecho_ \- Además no contestaste tu celular en toda la noche -

\- El celular es viejo… y se me descargo, no me di cuenta… perdóname - _reforcé el abrazo_ \- No lo volveré hacer amor… –

Le termine contando que el lunes en la mañana tuve que ayudar al jefe en la muerte de Historia, gracias a Dios Levi no siguió preguntando y el tema quedo zanjado y olvidado mientras Levi lloraba en mi pecho y su pequeña mano sujetaba con fuerza la orilla de mi camisa, me dolía tanto haberle hecho esto a Levi, me dolía el mentirle, lo abrase con fuerza pegándolo a mi pecho lo más que podía, quería ser uno para siempre con él y pasar así lo que restaba de nuestras vidas… pero eran las malas decisiones lo que nos separaban. Yo sé muy bien que Levi no es idiota… a pesar que no me pregunte ni me cuestione lo que le digo, una pequeña astilla quedara clavada en su pecho, esa inseguridad de lo que si ocurrió ese domingo con Mikasa, esa verdad que tanto Levi como Farlan sospecharon pero a pesar de todo Levi decidió cerrar los ojos y confiar en mi...

Cuando desperté mi brazo estaba entumecido, nos habíamos quedado dormidos abrasados hasta pasado el mediodía, intente moverme sin despertarlo pero cuando quite mi brazo Levi se despertó.

\- Buenos días amor – _salude dándole un beso en la cabeza._

\- Buenos días – _contesto un poco adormitado, levantando su cabeza de a poco de mi brazo._

Por la aflicción del momento no me había percatado como estaba vestido, llevaba una camisa grande la cual le tapaba solo no necesario, dejando a la vista sus hermosas y delicadas piernas, sin pensar lleve una de mis manos a su pierna y la acaricie, Levi era simplemente perfecto, su cuerpo, su voz, su temperatura, todo estaba hecho perfectamente a mi medida, recorrí su pierna hasta llegar a su abultado trasero y empezarlo a masajear con movimientos circulares hasta que la mano de Levi detuvo mis movimientos.

\- Eren… ¿Hoy tienes turno en la tarde? ¿No? –

\- Ehh… Si… -

\- ¿Qué estas esperando? Llegaras tarde –

Tuvimos una mini batalla de miradas pero como siempre Levi salió victorioso, refunfuñando me levante de la comodidad de la cama para dirigirme al baño y alistarme para salir. Termine de arreglarme para salir cuando vi a Levi aun en la cama con una extraña mirada parecía disgustada, hice una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta, me despedí de él antes de salir y el correspondió diciendo que él tenía el turno de noche y que nos veríamos hasta mañana, así que partí. Al llegar a mi trabajo todo transcurrió normalmente, curiosamente Mikasa no había aparecido de nuevo, no sabía si era algo bueno o tenía que preocuparme de alguna locura de ella.

Mi trabajo había terminado y me dirigía a mi casa, como Levi tiene turno nocturno no nos veremos hoy en la noche, pero creo que es algo bueno… de ese modo podré volver a concentrarme en el caso de Bertolt. Llegue a mi casa y al instante mi celular sonó, era Hanji-san la esposa del Jefe -¿Qué querrá?-

\- Hola buenas noches Hanji-san –salude con entusiasmo.

\- Eren –su voz sonaba quebrada, señal en que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunte preocupado.

\- Yo si… p-pero Erwin… -

\- ¿Dónde está? –pregunte sin dejarla continuar.

\- En el Hospital central de Rose –

Maneje lo más rápido que la niña podía –lo cual era mucho- y en menos de 10 minutos me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del hospital buscando una enfermera para preguntarle en que habitación se encontraba el jefe. Cuando supe su número de habitación me dirigí a pasos agrandados casi sentía como las enfermeras me regañaban por lo rápido que iba. Y en el lumbral de la puerta se encontraba Reiner viendo hacia adentro de la habitación, su expresión me dejo confuso pareciera como si estuviera frustrado en lugar de preocuparse por la situación del jefe, me acerque con cautela descifrando su expresión.

\- Eren –me miro destrozada.

\- Hanji_san –me acerque para abrasarla- Todo estará bien, El jefe se repondrá –

Entre sollozos me explico la situación; al parecer el jefe encontró una pista y decidió salir a seguirla, se fue tan rápido que ni explico de que se trataba pero cuando no volvía ella se preocupó y decidió llamarlo, cuando el no contesto el teléfono llamo al cuartel para que rastrearan su celular y de esa manera lo encontraron tirado en un sucio callejón con un disparo en el pecho. Le pregunte con respecto a Reiner, se supone que él es el compañero del Jefe se supondría que lo llamo al conseguir la pista por lo que él debería de haber estado con el Jefe, pero al parecer Reiner afirma nunca haber contestado la llamada, por lo que no acompaño al jefe en la pista.

La noche trascurrió pesada y lenta, había llamado a Levi informándole el terrible accidente del jefe, por lo que vino al hospital, pero con lo débil que es contra el sueño, se quedó dormido a la par mía en las sillas de espera. Yo también tenía sueño, así que me acomode más con Levi para intentar conciliar también el sueño, mis ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando hasta que de la nada me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de una casa, se miraba bonita y transmitía una sensación tranquilizadora, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a una puerta con unos garabatos abajo como si algún niño pequeño los hubiera dibujado, en ese momento unas pequeñas risas llamaron mi atención, las seguí con cuidado hasta que me llevaron a fuera de la casa, el patio era enorme y a lo lejos pude ver 2 niños jugando con un pequeño charco, saltaban y corrían en círculos, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba un persona, quería acercarme y preguntarle donde estaba pero cuando pude visualizar bien a esa persona, me di cuenta que se trataba de Levi. Justo en ese momento uno de los niños se le acercó y le llamo –papi- No pude hacer más que sorprenderme, Levi le sonrió con amor al niño al mismo tiempo, una persona de la nada apareció detrás de él y lo abrazo, por instinto mi cuerpo se movió hacia ellos pero el suelo donde me encontraba empezó a derrumbarse hasta que caí en un hoyo sin fin.

Me desperté en mi cómoda cama, me restregué los ojos para poder enfocar bien, pase mis manos por mi cara para despabilarme, cuando mire las sabanas de la cama me levante lo más rápido que pude. Las sabanas estabas llenas de sangre acompañadas de pequeñas bolas como de sangre coagulada, retrocedí del espanto cuando tope con algo húmedo detrás de mí, automáticamente gire mi cabeza y vi a Mikasa empapada de sangre mientras reía como loca a la par de ella se encontraba Reiner en cuclias en el suelo como buscando algo entre el charco de sangre, con horror baje mi mirada hacia el suelo y en el reflejo de la sangre miraba dementores moviéndose a lo loco como golpeando la sangre por abajo, dándome la impresión que querían salir. Gire mi cabeza y todo el lugar oscuro y tétrico cubierto de sangre desapareció, hoy me encontraba adentro de una casa, sentado, en lo que parecía ser el comedor, el lugar era hogareño, juguetes regados, premios ganados en las repisas, habían fotos colgadas en las paredes, sentía que toda la casa estaba pintada en tonos pastel, me levante de la silla admirando mi alrededor cuando…

\- Eren! Eren! Despierta Eren! – _la voz de Levi se escuchaba a lo lejos_ \- Ya va a salir el doctor –

\- Que! Que! –me desperté agitado.

\- El doctor va decir como salió el jefe de la operación –

Como una guacalada de agua fría las palabras de Levi me hicieron volver a la realidad, la situación del jefe vino a mi mente, dejando en el olvido el perturbador sueño tenido. Al poco tiempo un doctor con traje celeste se acerca a nosotros; nos explicó que lograron remover el fragmento de la bala del cuerpo del jefe con éxito y que ahora solo estaban esperando una recuperación satisfactoria, Hanji_san pudo respirar con tranquilidad sabiendo que la vida del jefe no estaba en peligro.

Era miércoles 24 en la mañana, un día antes de nuestro aniversario. Nos despedimos dejando a Hanji_san en su casa mientras que nos encaminamos a un café a tomar el desayuno, intentaba entablar una conversación con Levi pero este solo contestaba con monosílabos, seguramente aún se encontraba afectado por lo del jefe. Llegamos a nuestro comedor favorito y como siempre nos sentamos en unas mesas de al fondo, las cuales tenían una vista hermosa hacia la ciudad, hablamos un rato sobre la situación del jefe entre otras trivialidades. De la nada sentí como una persona se detenía a mi costado, gire para ver quién era…

\- Hola! Eren, ¿Cómo estás? –Mikasa con una ropa toda extravagante como siempre hizo su aparición- Veo que te la estás pasando bien –

\- ¿Mikasa? –dije casi levantándome de mi asiento- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo entrar al restaurante? –la picardía le salía a flor de piel.

\- Hola Mikasa –Levi quien había estado en silencio decidió saludarla. Pero ella solo se dignó a verlo sin responderle- ¿Qué? ¿No puedes responderme? –

\- Para tu información, no es que no pueda, simplemente no quiero hacerlo –

Ambos se quedaron viendo en una batalla de miradas, yo baje la cabeza y con pesar me sobe la sien, esperando que a Mikasa no se le fuera a ocurrir alguna estupidez. Lentamente con una mano en mi cara levante la vista y note como Levi me miraba con cara de –dile que se largue- desvié mi mirada para posarla en Mikasa para notar que Mikasa estaba sonriendo y con una expresión divertida dijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Erencito? ¿Tienes miedo de algo? –se sentó en la silla justo en medio de Levi y mío. Lo que género que Levi se tensara.

\- ¿Podrías retirarte por favor? _–dijo con altanería, mientras tomaba un sorbo a su te_ \- ¿No ves que estamos conversando algo privado con mi novio? –

El comentario pareció molestar a Mikasa ya que de la nada su semblante cambio por completo, puso los codos sobre la mesa para apoyar su mentón en sus manos mientras le dedicaba un leve sonrisa a Levi.

\- ¿Con tu novio? –pregunto sarcástica, la pregunta me puso los nervios de punta.

\- Si. Eren es mi novio, por si no lo sabias – _la mordacidad con la que Levi contestaba no era normal._

\- Ah! Enton… -

\- Mikasa – _me metí, antes que Mikasa terminara de hablar_ \- ¿Puedes darme un momento –me levante de mi silla esperando que ella también se levantara.

\- ¿Por qué? – _dijo con cara sarcástica_ \- Lo que tengas que decirme lo puede escuchar Levi ¿o no? – _la perra, miro a Levi y este me miro con recelo-_ Lo que seas que tengas que decirme lo puedes decir ahorita -

\- No… - _tome mi asiento de nuevo_ \- Solo quería saber en qué te podíamos ayudar –

\- Eren tan servicial y atento como siempre, casi siento como si quisiera repetir lo del domingo - _Levi quien se encontraba concentrado en su taza de té levanto la cabeza ante el comentario de Mikasa, está por su parte me dedico una sonrisa burlona mientras puso su manos encima de la mía-_ Pero si quieres repetirlo, estoy libre esta noche – _dijo tirándome un beso._

Mis ojos rápidamente voltearon a ver a Levi el cual parecía que iba a entrar en un ataque. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la mano de Mikasa sobre la mía y rápidamente quite mi mano, voltee a ver a Mikasa y esta parecía disfrutar de la escena.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando –intentaba sonar lo más seguro de mí mismo posible, pero al ver la expresión de Levi, sabía que él podía ver atreves de mi con facilidad.

\- ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria de lo que paso el domingo? – _dijo agarrando mi bebida, mientras bebía de ella_

\- No me interesa escuchar otra de tus tonteras Mikasa – _dije quitándole mi bebida de la boca-_ Así que si no te molesta, puedes retirar _… -_

\- A mí si me interesa – _me interrumpió Levi, mirando a Mikasa_ \- ¿Puedes refrescarnos la memoria de lo que ocurrió el domingo? –

Abrí mi boca intentado articular algo pero de ella no salía ninguna palabra, mire a Mikasa con tanto odio que hubiera deseado poder matar con la mirada mientras que ella se limitaba a mirarme con superioridad y esa maldita sonrisa depravada que denotaba el poder que ella creía que tenía en mí. Sin importarme más me levante sujetando el brazo de Mikasa para que esta también se levantara y sin mayor explicación y ante la mirada inquisidora de Levi saque a Mikasa del restaurante.

\- ¿Quieres parar? _–le pregunte de mala manera_ \- ¿Qué más quieres? –

\- ¿De qué hablas? Si yo no dije nada de lo que paso el domingo – _dijo todavía con el descaro, haciéndose la inocente._

\- ¿No? Pero si prácticamente nos lo escupiste en la cara –

\- ¿El que nos escupió en la cara? –Levi con un semblante enojado estaba saliendo del lugar. Se detuvo exactamente enfrente de Mikasa y su mirada pasó de mí a Mikasa.

\- Nada mi amor – _tuve que hablar, la tensión del silencio estaba haciendo estragos en mi_ \- Solo le estaba pidiendo a Mikasa que nos hiciera el favor de dejarnos solos –

\- Eren – _la voz de Levi se escuchó apagada_ \- Solo dime que está ocurriendo… ¿Qué paso el domingo? ¿Por qué _ella_ tuvo que mencionar ese día? –

Las palabras no salían, tenía un nudo en la garganta, solo deseaba que la tierra me tragara, que pasara algún atentado y morir. No tenía otra palabras mejor para describir mi situación que ``maldición´´ estaba jodidamente cagado…

\- ¿Eren? –la voz de Levi, me presionaba a contestar.

\- La verdad Levi es que… -Mikasa gozaba del momento- Es que… No ocurrió nada, Mikasa solo está molestándonos –

Por un momento creí que Mikasa hablaría pero solo se liberó bruscamente de mi agarre mientras que con cara altanera dijo algo como –bueno… ya me tengo que ir… - y no sé qué otras tonteras que no le preste atención, hasta que de la nada Mikasa se le acerca a Levi para darle un abraso como de despedida, cosa que nos asombró a ambos, Levi hasta se hizo unos pasos atrás pero al final termino aceptando el abraso de Mikasa sin moverse. Después que Mikasa se fuera nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio –de nuevo el maldito silencio- no podía dejar de lamentarme las tonteras que hago, una tras otra, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mentiras le había dicho a Levi de este incidente. Cuando Mikasa se terminó de despedir y ya no estaba más perturbándonos, Levi se me acerco y de la nada me abraso, con gusto correspondí su abrazo apretándolo con fuerza contra mí, ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo el cual mis dedos se saben de memoria, tan frágil…

\- Eren… -voltee a verlo sin soltar mi agarre- Volvamos a casa –

En todo el camino a casa Levi se mantuvo callado, aunque íbamos agarrados de las manos pareciera como si hubiera una enorme distancia; densa y fría, entre nosotros…

Mientras seguíamos caminando un dementor se me cruzo tan rápido que no pude evitar asustarme haciéndome para atrás, tropezando con mi propio pie y cayéndome cosa que alerto a Levi y por obvias razones al actual dementor que se detuvo a observarnos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Levi un consternado.

\- No… no es nada – _dije incorporándome-_ Solo se me doblo el pie –

Hice una mímica como si de verdad me doliera el pie, esperando que el dementor se fuera, lo cual no tardo mucho porque rápidamente el dementor siguió con su camino. Con todo el problema de Mikasa siempre olvidaba a Bertolt, le termine explicando a Levi lo que me había asustado y este solo suspiro y me dedico una tierna sonrisa, no importaba lo que me estuviera pasando un sonrisa de Levi era capaz de sacarme de ese hoyo.

\- Sería bueno que siguiera a ese dementor –dije viendo la dirección en el cual se había ido.

\- ¿Ahorita? –

\- Si… esa calle conduce hacia las afuera de la ciudad, exactamente donde está la cabaña esa que te mencione –

\- Entonces iré contigo –menciono decidido- El jefe está en el hospital –lo mire preocupado- Además pueda que necesites refuerzos ¿no? –

\- No estoy seguro de esa idea Levi –

\- Nunca me dejas ayudarte –se me acerco y puso su mejor cara de cachorrito regañado que pudo- Y siempre he querido ir a una –suspire profundamente.

\- Ok. Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga –

Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Levi, nos dirigimos hacia donde había dejado a la niña para seguir el camino que el dementor había tomado el cual como supuse conducía hasta las afueras de la ciudad, en donde justamente se encontraba aquella cabaña, tan vieja y sospechosa como siempre. Nos acercamos con cuidado por la parte de atrás ya que notamos unos carros en la entrada principal

\- ¿Y hoy como entraremos? – _pregunto emocionado Levi, como si se tratase de un juego._

\- Levi – _le susurre_ \- Esto no es un juego –

\- Si, si losee –dijo agachándose junto a mí.

Esto iba hacer difícil, debíamos entrar a esa casa y averiguar quiénes estaban de tras de todos esos dementores, pero la entrada principal estaba denegada, solo nos quedaba intentar entrar por el pequeño sótano el cual no muy lejos tenía una puerta de madera, que se encontraba cerrada por dentro, suponíamos que por un pedazo de madera ya que sin mucha fuerza cedía pero no queríamos hacer ruido así que teníamos que buscar otra entrada.

\- Eren –dijo Levi dirigiéndose a una pequeña ventana la cual era la única que daba luz al oscuro sótano- Creo que podemos entrar por aquí –

\- ¿Podemos? Creo que con suerte entras tú –

Mi comentario pareció molestar a Levi ya que me dedico una mirada acusadora, pero sin esperar más se deslizo por la pequeña ventana y al fin entro, escuche una pequeña y casi inaudible queja proveniente de Levi, seguramente el lugar no estaba lo aseado que Levi hubiera deseado. Luego de unos segundos la puerta de madera del sótano se abrió con un Levi no muy contento con todas las telas de arañas por toda la camisa y el pelo.

\- Este maldito lugar está más sucio que tu cuarto –

\- Ja ja, que gracioso –

Entre al sótano cerrando la puerta de madera con cuidado para que no se escuchara y con la luz de celular empecé a alumbrar el lugar, habían varios estantes con botes y cajas viejas pero uno de los estantes nos llamó la atención, se notaba mucho más nuevo y limpio que al resto y en el habían muchas municiones con algunas armas en él.

\- Wow que cantidad de balas –dijo Levi tomando una en sus manos- ¿Para qué querrán tantas?

\- No tengo ni idea… pero pareciera que son de machine gun por el calibre de la bala -

Ambos nos quedamos callados cuando escuchamos la puerta del sótano que conecta a la casa abrirse y unas voces bajar hablando sobre un centro comercial pero no se entendía con claridad de cual hablaban. Rápidamente apague la luz y nos escondimos entre unas cajas viejas al fondo de la habitación, el lugar aún oscuro no logro deslumbrar las dos figuras que aparecieron.

\- Entonces ¿Está todo bien? – _una voz conocida, se hizo presente_ \- ¿No crees que se den cuenta? – _definitivamente la voz se trataba de Reiner._

\- Claro que no – _ahora era una mujer la que hablaba, no pude distinguir en su totalidad su cara pero pude notar que era rubia, de baja estatura y tenía un acento francés-_ Solo era por la maldita culpa del despistado de Bertolt… que bueno que nos decidimos de él –

\- Si… por su culpa tenemos tantos problemas… y ¿Crees que ella ya habrá terminado con ``El problemita´´? -

\- Claro que si… ella no es como tú – _la rubia agarro un arma y la cargo con municiones_ \- Que deja que una pequeña zorrita se dé cuenta de nuestro plan –

\- ¿Pero qué hablas? – _Reiner de igual manera cargaba y guardaba municiones_ \- Si me encargue de la mocosa rápidamente y aun tuve que encargarme del inútil de Bertolt –

\- Si… y espero que te hubieras encargado de ese maldito jefe de policía igual de rápido – _cerrando la maleta_ \- Porque si ese jefe de quinta recobra el conocimiento, hablara diciendo que tú lo quisiste matar –

\- Si, si cálmate -

Cuando los dos sujetos mencionaron la condición del jefe me entraron unas enormes ganas de salir del escondite y tirarme encima de esas personas para propiciarles un sinfín de golpes, al parecer Levi vio mi intención y con una mano sujeto la mía, su otra mano estaba tapándole la boca y unas peligrosas lagrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos, sabía que no era el momento para ponerme violento pero ya sabía con quién iba a descargar mi ira y esta tenia nombre y no iba a detenerme hasta matarlo.

Al término de unos minutos Reiner y Annie se retiraron, por fin salimos de nuestro escondite con un nudo en la garganta, nos dirigimos directo a la puerta de madera para terminar de salir de esa casa. Conduje a toda velocidad a la casa de Reiner, no sin antes pasar dejando a Levi a la casa y decirle que no se le ocurriera salir, aunque él no estaba de acuerdo con dejarme ir solo pero esta vez no dejaría que me acompañara a donde Reiner, no sabía de lo que él podía ser capaz de hacer. Cuando llegue a su casa espere pacientemente a que el llegara y se acomodara y unos minutos después toque el timbre de su casa.

\- ¿Eren? Que sorpresa ¿Qué te traer por aquí? –el muy idiota me abrió y contesto con normalidad como si nada estuviera pasando, como si el jefe no estuviera en un estado crítico en el hospital.

\- Nada… -dije entrando sin permiso a su casa- Solo quería hablar sobre lo que le paso al jefe –

\- Ya te dije amigo todo lo que se – _cerro al puerta y me invito a pasar a su sala_ \- Simplemente no pude contestar el teléfono… así que no me entere que es lo que el jefe quería hacer –

\- Si… me imagino –

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? –

\- No – _dije sobándome el puente de la nariz-_ Solo estoy un poco sediento –

\- Iré por unas cervezas para relajarnos –se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En ese momento agarre la lámpara que estaba en la sala y sin pensarlo le di con todas mi fuerzas en la cabeza, Reiner insulto mientras caía al suelo –no por nada es tan grande- el golpe no lo había noqueado, sino solamente desestabilizado pero me dio el tiempo suficiente para propiciarle otro buen golpe en la cabeza con la misma lámpara. Por un momento me preocupe ya que empezó a sangrar pero luego recordé que el intento matar al jefe y se me paso.

Como pude moví su enorme cuerpo a un closet de una habitación y con cinta adhesiva y pedazos de sabanas tape su boca y amarre los brazos y piernas de manera que no se pueda mover de ahí en un buen rato. Empecé a revisar sus cosas, las gavetas, entre libros, hasta que encontré un mapa de todos los establecimientos, entradas y salidas del centro comercial ``Sina´´ el cual era el más grande de la ciudad, pero entre los papeles y carpetas mire una pequeña 9mm, estire mi mano dispuesto a agarrarla pero de la nada detuve la mano… No estaba muy seguro en agarrar la pistola pero luego de un pequeño debate en mi mente, entre mejor tenerla y no necesitarla a necesitarla y no tenerla, así que sin más decidí coger y guardarme el arma.

Mire el reloj eran 9:45 pm debía volver donde Levi, pero debía pasar antes a ver el estado del jefe y si era posible actualizar a Hanji_san con los acontecimientos, así que me dirigí con la niña al hospital Rose y como una helada briza sentí como me llamaban, voltee haber hacia un lado del hospital y vi un pequeña figura, era una de las niñas asesinadas que yo había ayudado antes. Ella saltaba, hacía gestos y mímicas señalándome hacia atrás pero no le lograba entender que me quería decir, voltee a ver hacia el lugar que señalaba y era un puesto de helados kyojin el cual ya estaba cerrado por la hora tan tarde que era, regrese mi vista hacia la niña y ella seguía saltando y moviendo su boca apuntando a la heladería; en la segunda vez que voltee a ver hacia el lugar apuntado Levi se me vino a la mente, inconscientemente saque mi celular y le llame.

\- ¿Halo? –me contesto.

\- ¿Levi? ¿Estabas ya dormido? –pregunte caminando hacia la entrada del hospital mientras de reojo busque a la niña pero ya no estaba- Perdón si te desperté –

\- No pasa nada ¿Dónde estás? –

\- Enfrente del hospital, veré como se encuentra el jefe –

\- Espero que este mejor –

\- Si… -había algo con el mensaje que me quiso dar la niña que me tenía intranquilo- ¿Mañana tienes turno? –

\- Si – _dijo bostezando_ \- Turno de mañana –

\- Entonces no te muevas de ahí ¿ok? –

\- ¿De dónde? ¿Del trabajo? ¿Por qué? –

\- Solo no te muevas ¿ok? –del otro lado del teléfono Levi se encontraba en silencio- Yo te ire a traer a la salida ¿Ok? –reitere.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que valla contigo? – _preguntó enojado-_ Hoy no te arruine nada, al contrario descubrimos quien le hizo eso al jefe, yo te puedo ayudar –

\- ¡NO! Es muy peligroso –dije exaltado- No quiero que te muevas de ese lugar ¿entiendes? –

\- Uhm… –

\- Gracias, iré a hablar con Hanji_san hablamos mañana –

\- … –

\- Cuidate… que descanses… -

\- … -

En ese momento le iba a decir te amo buenas noches como siempre… pero la culpa de lo de Mikasa me mantuvo callado, Levi tampoco dijo nada y sin más palabras y con un doloroso silencio cortamos la llamada. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dándome paso hacia la habitación del jefe, como siempre Hanji_san estaba al pie del cañón esperando que el jefe se recuperara, me senté y empecé a comunicarle todo lo que sabía a Hanji_san sobre Reiner, Annie y Bertolt, para que cuando el jefe se sintiera mejor estuviera al tanto de todo, el reloj marco las 1:30am me recosté en uno de los sillones y cerré los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

La voz de Hanji_san me despertó de mi pesado sueño, me restregué los ojos intentando despertar y aunque sabía que había soñado algo pero no recordaba de qué se trataba, mire el reloj y eran las 2pm de la tarde -¿Cómo había dormido tanto?- lo más rápido que pude me levante despidiéndome de Hanji_san me dispuse a sacar mi teléfono mientras caminaba hacia la salida; Levi no contestaba y el celular me mandaba automáticamente al buzón de voz –maldición, justo hoy tenía que tener apagado el celular-

Conduje con la niña hacia el trabajo de Levi el cual estaba en un quiosco al centro de la ciudad, al llegar los compañeros de trabajo me dijeron que a Levi no le tocaba trabajar ahí hoy, si no que en el nuevo quisco el cual se encontraba en ``Sina´´ -¿en Sina? ¿Desde cuándo tienen una heladería ahí?- Los compañeros mencionaron que era nueva y no llevaba más que unos días abierta pero considerando la hora que eran, Levi lo más seguro era que ya se encontrara en casa, ya que hace 2 horas termino su turno. Así que sin más me dirigí a casa de Levi, entre con mi llave y empecé a buscarlo por toda la casa y tampoco lo encontré, ya estaba empezando a impacientarme no localizaba a Levi y tampoco lo podía localizar por celular, justo estaba por irme cuando note un papelito arrugado en la meza, me acerque y lo estire, la letra la reconocí al instante era de Mikasa.

 _\- Si quieres saber sobre lo que paso el domingo, espérame al finalizar tu turno –_

Y como un flashback la escena en que Mikasa abrazaba a Levi cruzo por mi mente –seguramente fue en ese momento- tirando el papel, Salí corriendo de la casa y maneje con toda la velocidad hacia ``Sina´´. Al llegar me quede de piedra unos segundos, el lugar estaba repleto de gente como si hubiera un festival o algo pero no solo eso también habían una cantidad abrumadora de dementores, en las paredes, en las gradas, en el techo, caminando con las personas, dentro de las tiendas, eran tantos que no sabía hacia donde debería de mirar, había un enorme hoyo por el cual salían más dementores en uno de los techos más altos del lugar.

En ese momento se escucharon unos disparos y toda la gente empezó a gritar y correr hacia todos lados como si fueran hormigas, me dirigí hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba la balacera y una persona encapuchada con una metralleta se encontraba dando vueltas disparando a lo loco, los cadáveres se encontraban en el suelo en un camino de sangre por donde el hombre caminaba, las vitrinas de los quioscos rotas con algunas personas tiradas dentro de las tiendas, en lo que pasaba mi vista por el lugar, pude visualizar la heladería kyojin con sus ventanas igual de destrozadas que las demás tiendas, el encapuchado seguía dando vueltas disparando por todo el lugar. Instintivamente lleve mi mano hacia la parte de atrás de mi cinturón donde había puesto la pistola, me acerque sigilosamente entre las cosas destrozadas hasta llegar a una distancia prudente y justo cuando iba a sacar la pistola una mano me detuvo… era un dementor… -¿cómo era posible?- con angustia me gire quedando justamente enfrente de él, si un paso hacia atrás, sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido -¿Cómo era posible que un dementor pudiera tocar… me…?- en ese momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el dementor hizo una media sonrisa, era la sonrisa más repugnante que había visto en mi vida pero esa sonrisa me hizo tener un pequeño flashback. De todas las veces que me había cruzado con un dementor… no eran que no me veían… ellos fingían no verme…

Con el dementor a unos centímetros de mí, salí corriendo hacia el asesino que seguía disparando a lo loco, sin pensarlo dos veces saque el arma, le apunte y le dispare. El disparo le cayó en el hombro haciendo que botara el arma y callera al suelo, no perdí el tiempo y me le tire encima forcejando para que él no alcanzara su arma de nuevo, la diferencia de fuerzas era algo visible, rápidamente lo inmovilice dándole un golpe con la culata de la pistola, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Sin seguir perdiendo tiempo me dirigí hacia la heladería donde trabaja Levi y no más llegue al marco de la entrada, vi como algunos los empleados se levantaban por detrás de sillas y mesas que habían ocupado para protegerse, cuando vi a Levi salir detrás del mostrador donde se encontraba la caja registradora con lágrimas en los ojos y la camisa manchada de helado de chocolate, pude sentir como mis pulmones volvían a respirar al ver a Levi ahí, el me miro y sonrió con esa sonrisa que hace desaparecer mis problemas, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejías, mi pie se movió solo en un intento de salir a abrazarlo… cuando una voz familiar dijo mi nombre

 _\- Eren… -_

Esa voz… instintivamente gire hacia donde provenía esa voz, y ahí estaba – _Historia-_ vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba aquel sábado, ella saltaba y movía sus brazos haciendo gestos que indicaban que quería que fuera hacia donde ella, los dementores del lugar empezaron a irse hacia el lugar donde señalaba historia, regrese mi mirada donde estaba Levi, el cual seguía en la misma posición viéndome, pase mi mirada de Levi a historia y de vuelta a Levi –Aun no termina- dije sin emitir sonido, me dirigí hacia el hombre y le quite la máscara… se trataba de Annie, ellos ya habían matado a Bertolt, Reiner ya estaba capturado, hoy Annie… solo faltaba el ultimo integrante. Mire a Levi una última vez para disponerme a terminar esto de una buena vez… Seguí a historia por gran parte del centro comercial, ella atravesaba paredes y personas mientras me guiaba, hasta que llegamos a una escaleras que decían- prohibido el paso –de igual manera baje hasta llegar a la bodega del centro comercial, al final historia termino desapareciendo entre los camiones de carga.

Al llegar vi a Mikasa cargando unas maletas negras dentro de unos carros de carga, me acerque para detener a Mikasa, pero ella al verme sonrió de lado pero no se notaba muy sorprendida que digamos y con agilidad subió la última maleta al carro.

\- ¿Qué estas tramando Mikasa? – _le grite_ \- Sera mejor que te detengas porque dentro de muy poco vendrán más refuerzos -

\- ¿Eso es enserio? _–dijo con ironía aun sin voltearme a ver-_ ¿Tu? ¿Que no tienes ningún poder en la policía? Y la única persona que cree en tus estupideces esta inconsciente en el hospital –

\- No te atrevas a hablar de esa manera del jefe –

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué se supone que eras? Ya no puedes detenernos –dijo cerrando la puerta trasera del carro- Volaremos el edificio y no podrás hacer nada al respecto –

\- ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? –

\- ¿Por qué? –respondió con ironía- Para darte una lección… -

\- ¿A mí? –me estaba acercando a Mikasa pero ella tenía una de sus manos en una de las armas- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? –

\- Desde que llegamos aquí, te has convertido en un constante dolor de cabeza – _levante una ceja en señal que no entendía de que hablaba-_ Con tus extraños poderes – _dijo moviendo sus dedos como en comillas-_ Encerrando a nuestra gente… -

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver eso, con todo este genocidio que están haciendo –

\- Solo estamos dejando nuestra marca, en este sucio pueblo –justo en ese momento vi como un dementor salía de la pared de atrás de Mikasa y poniéndose a su espalda como si quisiera susurrarle algo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance y entre vueltas y forcejeos le logre quitar el arma y con la misma le apunte a Mikasa- No importa si me matas o no… El tiempo esta contado –

Desvié mi vista 1 segundo hacia el carro, momento que Mikasa aprovecho para propiciarme un golpe en la cara, haciendo que soltara mi agarre y con ella el arma y cayera unos pasos de ella. Vi como el dementor tomaba el arma pero la imagen se Mikasa se traslapo con la imagen del dementor, ahora era Mikasa que le portaba el arma y estaba apuntando directamente hacia mi cabeza. En ese momento uno de los empleados entra a la bodega haciendo que tanto Mikasa como yo volteáramos a ver, instante que aproveche para envestirla pero ella fue más rápida y jalo del gatio rozándome el costado derecho, aun así la logre derribar y con un rápido movimiento le doble la muñeca obligándola a soltar el arma y sin mucha contemplación le di un puñetazo en su cara, dejándola noqueada por el momento.

Dejando a Mikasa de un lado abrí el baúl del carro y ahí estaba repleto de bombas y todas tenían un marcador de tiempo el cual decía 10: 09 min y contando. Me subí a la parte del conductor mientras mire como el dementor salía del cuerpo de Mikasa y se dirigía hacia mí, al verlo acercarse me apure a arrancar el carro y maneje a todo lo que el pobre camión corría, intentándolo sacar lo más lejos de la cuidad en un lugar donde nadie estuviera y alejarme lo más que podía del dementor, el reloj rápidamente contaba los segundo 00:30 y yo intentaba que el carro fuera más rápido -00:20- deje una de las maletas presionando el acelerador -00:15- abrí la puerta mientras trabaja el timón -00:10- y sin pensando me lance, rodando por la tierra -00:05- intente cubrirme en una pequeña vereda en el suelo -00:04- cubrí mi cabeza con mis manos -00:03- acerque mis piernas a mi pecho aun en el suelo -00:02- cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe -00:01- cuando una enorme explosión levanto una nube de arena y restos de carro, la presión de la explosión hizo que rodara un poco en el suelo, mientras las llamas voraces surcaban medio terreno.

Cansado, lastimado y tirado en el suelo sin fuerzas, cerre los ojos por la sangre y el dolor en mi costado… Al abrirlos me encontraba en el hospital y vendado hasta el dedo gordo del pie, tenía tantas vendas que no miraba ni un pedazo de piel. Mi Levi se encontraba parado justo a la par de mi cama, con los ojos rojos y las mejías llenas de rastros de lágrimas, se acercó aun llorando y con suavidad deposito unos tiernos besos en mis labios. No podía decir que había salido totalmente ileso de esta… pero no era nada que mi Levi no pudriera curar…

A los segundos entro Hanji_san corriendo feliz de verme, se acercó y me abrazo con cariño, me conto que el jefe se encontraba bien y que había podido encubrir la muerte de Bertolt y Annie en una historia bizarra en que mantenían en secreto, mi secreto.

Al poco tiempo me trasladaron de la unidad de cuidados intensivos a un cuarto privado, salir de ese lugar lleno de aparatos y agujas fue lo más relajante que me había pasado; Salí en silla de ruedas, con mi Levi a la par mía sujetándonos de las manos, mientras una enfermera me agradecía todo lo que había hecho y diciendo que muchas personas se habían salvado gracias a mí.

Me dijeron que los eventos que ocurrieron en ``sina´´ salieron en todos los periódicos del pueblo, pero yo no quería ver, ni saber nada acerca de ello. De acuerdo con lo que investigo el jefe, Mikasa junto con los demás, viajaban de pueblo en pueblo haciendo destrozos y asesinatos por una creencia que tenían con respecto al perdón de las almas, al paso del tiempo metiendo gente en la policía y de esa manera encubrir sus fechorías. Aun que me sentía más tranquilo en mi habitación de vez en cuando por las noches aun tenía pesadillas alusivas a ese día y aunque siempre me despertaba ansioso, Levi me daba consuelo ya que siempre dormía a mi lado.

Y luego de unas semanas en el hospital, por fin me dieron el alta, todo el pueblo hizo un omenaje a mi persona, todos estaban con carteles y gritando mi nombre a fuera del hospital mientras salíamos. El jefe y Hanji_san también estaban ahí, ayudándonos a entrar al carro mientras todos los policías hacían formación y me saludaban. El jefe nos hizo el favor de llevarnos a nuestra nueva casa, había pensado que después de todo lo que paso debía de comprarle la casa a Levi que tanto quería, así que le había dicho a Armin que me la comprara y con toda la alegría de estar en –nuestro- hogar, despedimos al jefe y Hanji_san en la puerta, mientras nos adentrábamos admirando lo hermosa que era la casa.

\- Ah… cuando estoy contigo, no tengo que preocuparme por lo que soy o por lo que debería ser… o por el trabajo o los dementores… cuando estoy contigo… estoy con mi destino… - _me acerque a Levi y sujetando su delicada cintura lo acerque a mí, mientras escuchamos como la puerta principal se cerraba dejándonos totalmente solos_ \- Donde decidas vivir, yo ahí floreceré… - _y fue en ese momento que nuestros labios se tocaron por fin, en nuestro beso de siempre._

Los días junto a Levi en nuestra nueva casa, eran magníficos… cominos poco saludable, bebimos mucho, y dormimos juntos un más, pero nunca nos besábamos lo suficiente… todo era como siempre lo deseamos. Aun día el jefe toco la puerta junto con Hanji_san y mi mejor amigo Armin.

\- Hola –dije dejándolos pasar.

\- Te hemos estado llamando –dijo Armin, cerrando la puerta, luego que todos entraran.

\- Si lo se… solo que desconectamos el teléfono, porque los reporteros son muy moles… -

\- Muchacho – _me interrumpió el feje_ \- Has estado aquí ya mucho tiempo – _la cara del jefe era un poema, parecía algo preocupado-_ Ya es hora que detengas esto – _mi cara de confusión, pareció alertar a Hanji_san ya que ella hablo después_.

\- Cariño… los forenses finalmente liberaron su cuerpo… -

Un terrible silencio se acento en el lugar, mi mente no quería comprender sus palabras, lentamente me gire hacia atrás y ahí lo vi parado con aquella misma camisa manchada de chocolate y un agujero rojo en medio, sus ojos hinchados y sus mejías desgastadas por el llanto. Una parte de mi lo sabía, desde el momento en que lo vi detrás del mostrador de helado pero la verdad era muy dolorosa como para aceptarla, su muerte hubiera sido demasiado devastador para mi… y creo que hubiera perdido el deseo de vivir….

Sentí como Armin y hanji_san se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron, pero mi mirada no se movía de Levi… Su cara triste, sus lágrimas rodar sus mejías, su mirada de dolor… Levi también estaba sufiendo…

\- Levi está aquí ¿no es así? – _se apuró a decir el jefe, viendo como mi mirada no se movía de un lugar, se acercó a mí y me dijo_ \- Debes de dejarlo ir… - _sus palabras calaron en mi corazón_ \- Él no puede quedarse atrapado aquí… meceré seguir… - _este mundo es demasiado cruel-_ Debes dejar que se valla… -

Me acerque a mi Levi, pase mi manos por sus delicadas mejías limpiando sus lágrimas y acercándonos nos dimos nuestro beso de siempre… nuestro último beso… Sus labios me susurraron _–te amo-_ y con una gran bocanada de aire logre articular – Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver – Levi me sonrió y con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que dejarlo ir… Su cuerpo camino hacia la ventana y entre mariposas y flores su cuerpo desapareció, convirtiéndose en viento…

El jefe siempre me enseño que las vida no se trata en que tan rápido llegues o que métodos uses, el mas bien creía que la vida era como un videojuego que no importa cuántas veces pierdas, ni cuantas veces caigas, si puedes atravesar todos los obstáculos te seguirás haciendo más fuerte… y de esa manera podremos conseguir nuestro pase para la próxima vida… para poder volver a estar con él… debo de hacerme fuerte y perseverar, pero a veces me parece que el entrenamiento es excesivamente doloroso… Para poder llegar al final de mi camino y si vivo una vida promedio me hacen falta unos 60 años más… pero no me preocupo soy un hombre muy paciente… y tengo muchos dementores que acabar…

Destinados a estar juntos…

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado  
¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios?**

 **-.- críticas -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como no me gustan los finales abiertos ... aquí esta el bonito final: 3**

* * *

60 años después…

Luego de los eventos ocurridos en nuestro pueblo, decidí expandir mis horizontes, viaje a la ciudad vecina ``Rose´´ y gracias a mi reciente fama y mucha ayuda del jefe, a los años había conseguido el título de fiscal del distrito de Rose, atrape a cuanto asesino se me cruzara en el camino, salve a mucha gente y libere a muchas más almas…

Al paso de los años funde un orfanato y fue ahí donde conocí a Isabel con quien me case… al principio la rechazaba contundentemente pero ella a prendió a comprender que en mi corazón ya había alguien y que esa persona siempre será mi todo, un día como cualquier otro, ella me dijo _–nunca te enamores de un corazón roto, porque no sabes quien tiene los demás fragmentos y ese corazón jamás lo tendrás completo_ \- ese día ella lloraba por mi rechazo… ella fue una buena compañera, sincera, bondadosa, atenta, nunca pregunto a quién atesoraba con tanto ahínco… jamás intento ser la numero uno, siempre se conformó con ser la segunda, con tenerme a su lado… tolero que mi corazón jamás seria de ella tanto tiempo… todo el tiempo que el cáncer le permitió…

¿Si tuve hijos?... no… no los tuve de sangre, pero tenía muchos hijos en el orfanato, cada uno de ellos creció y tuvo un hogar… un cálido hogar…

Viaje tan lejos que perdí el contacto con Armin y el jefe… lo último que supe era que el jefe seria papa y que a su hijo le pondrían Eren, quería mucho regresar y celebrar el nacimiento juntos con ellos, pero todo en el pueblo me recordaba a Levi… y quería que su recuerdo me impulsara a seguir… así que yo solo seguí avanzando…

Las extenuantes investigaciones y las peligrosas persecuciones terminaron pasándome factura, mi corazón ya no soporta bombear toda esa sangre a mi cuerpo –o por lo menos algo así dijo el doctor- para mantenerme más o menos bien me mantienen con oxígeno todo el tiempo, sin contar el montón de sueros que me administran… con la desgracia que el simple hecho de dar unos cuantos pasos muero del cansancio, estoy postrado en una tonta silla de ruedas, la vida ha sido tan larga que siento que mi cuerpo no puede avanzar más…

Hoy como todas las mañanas la señoría enfermera nos saca al jardín, el viento soplaba tan cálido y suave como aquel día, eso me lleno de paz. Estaba en medio de un montón de flores mientras respiraba esa relajante brisa, los pétalos volaban al son del viento, los dolores matutinos del corazón empezaron de nuevo, lleve mi mano a mi pecho intentando apaciguar el dolor mientras escuchaba el tronar de las hojas por el viento, regulaba mi respiración en lo que pasaba el dolor, intente abrir los ojos pero unos rayos de sol me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo y de la nada junto con el viento se fue mi dolor…

Abrí nuevamente mis ojos, todos los pétalos bailaban con el viento y entre medio de las flores estaba la persona más linda de todo el universo.

\- Levi… - _susurre._

\- Todo este tiempo… te he estado esperando… Eren… -

Parpadee varias veces mi cabeza no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, y sin pensarlo me levante de la silla lentamente esperando el dolor y empecé a caminar despacio hacia él, pero al darme cuenta… no había más dolor… ya podía respirar con normalidad, mire mis manos y ya no estaban llenas de arrugas y cicatrices, luego mire mi ropa y tenía mi antigua ropa, por fin levante mi vista y Levi seguía en el mismo lugar con ambas manos a sus costados como dándome la bienvenida y su sonrisa de siempre… esa que puede llevarme al cielo y traerme del infierno. Así que corrí a sus brazos lo más rápido que mis piernas podían y cuando por fin mis manos lograron alcanzar su cuerpo, todo mi ser se llenó de una acaparadora felicidad y dije abrazándolo y pegándolo a mí ser lo más que podía…

 _Ah… lo sabía…_

 _Nosotros…._

 _Estamos…_

 _Destinados a estar juntos…_

* * *

 **Review *o***


End file.
